Metroid GX: Invasion
by Ruin Queen of Oblivion
Summary: Samus Aran's daughter is sent to the YuGiOh universe, where she must overcome 4 tests, starting with the Space Pirates. Chapter 9, its Theo's turn as he faces a deck filled with monsters that evolve? Can he win aas his tries Leveling the Field?
1. Legacy of Samus

_One thing I have gotten really into recently is the Metroid Prime games, just now recently starting to play Metroid Prime 3: Corruption._

_So, I thought that I'd write this fanfiction, taking place in the future of Metroid, and during my Yu-Gi-Oh series._

_Lets see how they stack up together._

_Also, this is a prequel to my Yu-Gi-Oh: Twilight Princess fanfiction._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Metroid._

**00000**

**PROLOGUE**

**00000**

A golden gunship appears from a wormhole in deep space. It glides down towards a large metalic ship, before being cleared for docking, and making a landing on the airplatform of the _G.F.S Pandora_.

A lift lowers from the ship, revealing an intimidating figure in orange and gold armor, similar to that used by the legendary bounty hunter Samus Aran, with an arm cannon straped onto its arm. A young woman's head is clearly visible, with a mouthpiece in place of the helmet of the familiar Bounty Hunter, letting the woman's blonde hair fall down behind her.

Two guards watch the woman approach, and salute.

"You're Sarah Aran, aren't you?" The first guard says. "The daughter of the famous bounty hunter Samus Aran, who defeated the Space Pirates 25 years ago. The admiral is waiting for you inside the briefing room."

"Thank you," Sarah says in a slightly mechanized voice through the mouthpiece as she walks through the door, and down the hallway towards the briefing room.

When she enters, the stout figure of Admiral Pierre turns around to look at her, he had been discussing something with a group of soldiers behind him.

"Ahh, Lady Aran," the Admiral says. "Right on time, I have called you here because of a dangerous situation that has come to the Federation's attention."

"What exactly is going on?" Sarah asks.

"There are reports coming from parts of the galaxy..." the Admiral says, activating a holographic map that shows the galaxy, and then zeroes in on a certain area. "This area is part of an asteroid belt, mostly uninhabited. We have reports of Space Pirate acitivty, including what appears to be a giant portal of sorts that is activated every so often."

"And let me guess, you want me to go and investigate this?" Sarah asks.

"You are the best bounty hunter we have right now," The admiral says. "We sent Cassandra, but she vanished from our radar sometime afterwords. Are you up for the job?"

"Yeah, why not, anything Cassie can do, I can do better," Sarah says with a chuckle.

Cassandra was the daughter of a family friend, the two girls had picked up Bounty Hunting from their parents, more like out of rivalry between the two.

"Good, you'll leave immediately," the admiral says, and Sarah leaves the room.

**00000**

An hour later, Sarah has arrived in the asteroid belt, but the pirates had seen her comming, and she was met with a small fleet of ships. It would take all of her strength to get through this first barrage, and even she had to admit she couldn't believe she made it.

As her ship approached the main Pirate armada, suddenly the holo communicator turns on.

"Sarah Aran, I should've known that you'd be here to pick up the pieces from Cassandra's failure," the cackling voice of a space pirate commander says, but the hologram is too fuzzy to make out who it is, but Sarah recognizes it immediately.

"Valcouri, I should've known that scum like you would be behind this," Sarah growls, adressing the pirate commander by name. "What did you do with Cassie?"

"That waste of oxygen that is my sister? The same thing we are going to do to you, Miss Aran," Valcouri's voice says with a cackle as the hologram shuts off.

"Crazy dragons..." Sarah mutters to herself, and continues on her way.

There is a sudden blinding light, and Sarah's gunship vanishes into a massive portal.

**00000**

_"Did it work?" _The same voice from the communicator demands of a pirate lackey in the pirates tongue. The voice belongs to a black space dragon, with silver wings, and a long spiked tail.

_"Yes Commander Valcouri, it was a success, Sarah Aran has now officialy been bannished from this universe," _the lackey says.

_"Good, now prepare our forces for the invasion, our target this time is the old planet Earth, and not even the daughter of Samus Aran can stop us now!" _Valcouri says, with a cackling laugh.

**00000**

Sarah is drifting, drifting in an endless sea of stars and planets, as words start to echo through her mind...

_**"Four challenges lie before the chosen hero,**_

_**The daughter of the hunter must not fail,**_

_**lest the tribulation of a thousand years**_

_**fall upon all worlds, carry forth your legacy...**_

_**The Legacy of the Hunter."**_

She suddenly shot awake, she glanced around, she was in a fairly sterile-looking room, wearing a hospital gown. She furiously looks around, trying to find her armor, seeing it resting in a pile against the wall.

She stumbles off the hospital bed, trying to keep her balance, but falls to her knees, gripping the edge of the bed to steady herself, she suddenly hears someone at the door. Gulping, and not sure where she is, she allows her arm to morph into a silvery cannon, but finds herself too weak to sustain the weight, and falls back onto the bed.

The door opens slowly...

**00000**

_**Ooh, sorry you guys for having it cut off there, but the higher powers felt I needed to do an introduction before we got right into the whole dueling thing.**_

_**Yeah, thats me, Sarah Aran, daughter of legendary bounty hunter Samus Aran, I guess I got the profession from my mother, its a living.**_

_**Now, I have no idea where I am, or how I got here, but I'm stuck here until I can figure out a way home.**_

_**And get this, the only clue I have as to what weapons I have against an unknown enemy is a card game...**_

_**You ever heard of Duel Monsters? Because I sure haven't, but if its the only way to get back home, I'm willing to learn.**_

**00000**

**0000000000**

**METROID GX:**

**INVASION**

**0000000000**

**A METROID/YU-GI-OH CROSSOVER**

**FANFICTION BY**

**RUIN QUEEN OF OBLIVION**

**0000000000**

**CHAPTER 1:**

**LEGACY OF SAMUS**

**0000000000**

**00000**

The door opens, and the young bounty hunter tenses up, ready for anything.

Then, a young woman in a nurse's outfit walks into the room. "Oh good, you're awake, Miss. Pegasus will be overjoyed!" The nurse says.

"Uhh, where am I?" Sarah asks, still a little groggy.

"You are in the personal medical ward of Victoria Pegasus' mansion outside of Los Angeles," the nurse says. "Miss Pegasus found your crashed plane outside 3 days ago."

"Crashed? Adam!" Sarah says, bolting upright, gasping as she feels a sharp pain.

"Take it easy, miss," the nurse says, steadying Sarah. "I will tell Miss. Pegasus that you are awake, but I must insist that if you are going to leave the room, you use a wheelchair."

"Fine, whatever," Sarah says, and the nurse leaves for a minute, and brings in a wheelchair, and helps Sarah ease herself into it.

"Don't worry miss, you'll be just fine, then we can figure out where your family is," the nurse says.

"W-what planet am I on?" Sarah asks, barely managing to get the words out. "I-I was in the asteroids, the P-pirates a-attacked, Adam, is he all right?"

"Miss, you where the only person found in the wreckage," the nurse says. "And what planet are you on? Why, your on earth of course, where else would you be?"

"Adam is my ship..." Sarah mutters, then pauses, she had never heard of the planet earth, but she decided to leave it alone.

"We are trying our best to repair your ship," the nurse says.

"I need my armor, I can get it to self-repair..." Sarah says.

"No, not yet, you are still too weak to handle the weight," the nurse says.

"I've lived through worse," Sarah mutters, but doesn't fight it.

**00000**

Outside at about that time, a young woman with platinum blonde hair, and wearing a t-shirt with the sleaves pulled back, and shorts, with a pair of sunglasses and a sun hat is kneeling over, working at her flower bed.

Victoria Pegasus could've easily hired people to do her gardening for her, but she perfered to do it herself, a hobby she had always enjoyed since she was a little girl. She sits up, and wipes her forehead, she was wondering mostly about the girl that she had found a few days before lying unconcious by a spaceship. Strange things had been happenning, something seemed to be calling out to the girl, comming from the vault where she housed the un-released cards that where created.

"Miss. Pegasus!" The nurse calls, wheeling Sarah down the garden path towards the Industrial Illusions President. "I brought her to see you, like you requested."

"Thank you Melinda, I'll take it from here," Victoria says, and takes a seat on a bench. "Are you all right, miss..."

"Aran, Sarah Aran," Sarah says.

"Its nice to meet you, Sarah, I am Victoria Pegasus," Victoria says.

"I would like to know why I was sent here," Sarah says.

"What do you mean?" Victoria asks.

"I'm not froma round here, to say the least," Sarah says. "It might sound crazy, but I'm from another planet, is this a Federation-controled planet?" Sarah asks.

"Federation?" Victoria asks.

"The Galactic Federation, I've been doing work for them for years, fighting of the Space Pirates..." Sarah says.

"Wait, Aran, as in Samus Aran?" Victoria asks.

"She's my mother, have you heard of her?" Sarah asks.

"Uhh, I don't know how to explain this. Well, in this world, we have something called video games, and there is a series of games based off of the adventures of, well, I guess your mother," Victoria says. "And I have something else, something that might be rightfuly yours now."

"Huh?" Sarah asks, and Victoria takes a briefcase out from under the bench.

"My father entrusted me with a few cards that he made that just weren't to be used by the main dueling world, cards that could only be used by specific duelists, and recent events have led me to believe that you are one of them."

She removes roughly 28 Duel Monsters cards from the briefcase, giving them to Sarah, who takes them, then looks at them in shock.

The top card was a woman in red and gold armor, with the name "Samus Aran, Federation Bounty Hunter" on it.

_Mom? _Sarah thinks.

**00000**

It would be another month before Sarah was well again, during that time period she had learned the basics of Duel Monsters, and caught on quickly as to how to use her deck.

By Victoria's suggestion, she sent in an application to the American West Coast Academy, one of the largest and most sought-after Dueling Schools on the west coast. She did fairly well on the test that they sent to her, and was given a day and a time to be at the Convention Center in order to go through her field test.

When she arrived, she saw that about four duels where going on at the same time while the others where allowed to watch. Two of them gained her interest.

The first had a young woman with short black hair, and wearing a green halter top and skirt, with a white jacket and light brown skin. On her field was a muscular woman in a green bikini and bearing two fists, with another woman carrying a sword, she has 1500 life points left.

Her opponent is a tall man wearing a dark blue blazer with a pair of sunglasses and a black beard, but other than that is bald. He has two Marauding Captains on the field, and 1000 life points left.

"All right, its my turn!" The girl says with a slight spanish accent, drawing quickly. "And I activate my Monster Reborn spell card to bring back a monster that should look familiar to you, my Amazoness Spear Woman (1500/1200)!" She says, and a female warrior carrying a spear appears.

"Whats the point? Your monster can't attack!" The proctor says.

"Correction, she can't attack your monsters, but you are a different story, so I sacrifice my Amazoness Fighter, and my Spear Woman can attack you directly, Amazonian Spear Toss!" She commands as the weaponless amazon vanishes, and the female warrior rears her spear back, and throws it at the proctor, who screams as his life points fall to 0.

"Good show, welcome to the academy," the proctor says.

"You interested in the duels?" A voice from behind Sarah says, and she turns to see a young man with red hair that sticks up in several places, and wearing a military jacket, a black t-shirt, and camo pants, with a pair of glasses that rest on the edge of his nose.

"Yeah," Sarah says, blushing a little bit, trying not to show it. "Uhh, I'm Sarah."

"Theo," the young man says, and gives her a smile. "So, you dueled yet?"

"No, not yet," Sarah says, then a voice catches her attention from the arenas.

A young woman with long black hair with a small tint of gold is dueling, she is wearing all black, with a long trench coat that is floating behind her in a non-existant wind. On her field, she has a Luster Dragon (1900/1600) and a Red-Eyes Black Chick (800/600) in defense mode with one card face down, and 2200 life points left.

Her opponent is an older woman with short blonde hair, and wearing a golden uniform. On her field is an Archlord Zerato and a Shinato, King of a Higher Plane, she has 3100 life points left with the Sancuary in the Sky in play, and one face down card.

"Come on Cassandra, you and your dragons are nothing compared to my fairies, on my next turn all I have to do is draw a light monster," the female proctor says.

_Cassandra? Could it be..._ Sarah thinks.

Cassandra draws. "Well, since your so confident, lets see how you can get past this combo, I place 3 cards face down, and sacrifice my two dragons to summon this monster, _**Gandora, Dragon of Destruction **_(0/0)!" She shouts, and a huge black dragon with red lights running along its body appears.

"Whats the point? Your monster has 0 attack points, if your going to cut it at the academy, you'll have to do much better than that," the female proctor says.

"I activate his effect, I pay half of my life points..." She says, and her life points fall to 1100. "But then, he destroys all cards on the field other than himself!" She says, and a huge burst of red energy destroys all cards on the field, leaving the dragon alone.

"Its still too weak to beat me," the proctor says.

"Yes, but he now gains 300 attack points for every card he destroyed, so thats a total of 2400 attack points, and then I activate Megamorph, since my life points are lower than yours, Gandora's attack is doubled!" She says, and the dragon suddenly doubles in size as his attack rises to 4800. "Now Gandora, finish her off, Infernal Inferno Blast!" She commands, and the dragon sends a huge burst of fire at the proctor, who groans as her life points fall to 0.

"Congradulations, Cassandra, you are now in Duelist Academy," the Proctor says, and Cassandra stays silent.

She walks away from the arena, giving a glance at Sarah. When the two girls exchange glances, there is a deffinate tension between them.

Sarah knew right then and there, Cassandra would be her rival even in this world.

_**"Sarah Aran, please report to Arena 3 for your duel!" **_An announcement comes over the PA.

"Hey Sarah, good luck," Theo says, and Sarah smiles, giving him the thumbs up before heading to the arena.

Cassie takes a seat, perfering to watch the duel from a distance.

**00000**

Professor Marcus Ling, a tall man with slicked back black hair, and a slight goatee while wearing a black blazer was having a bad day. Not only had he been sent to act as a Dueling Proctor for the academy, each time he had dueled against a candidate for the school, he had lost, each duel more embarassing than the last. The most recent was the worst, he had been using a Beatdown deck, and had lost to a Human-Wave deck, against a bunch of Mokey-Mokeys.

He was tired of losing, he had one more duel today, against some rookie with some weird last name, and he didn't even take an exam deck this time, he wanted to take her down with his real deck to get rid of some of the stress.

If some poor sap had to lose, well, all the sweeter.

He had to admit, this was the most interesting looking opponent he had faced all day, with the armor mostly, he assumed immediately that she was going to use an armor deck.

"Oh, so you must be my opponent," Sarah says, and the two meet in the center of the arena, and shuffle each other's decks. "I'm Sarah, Sarah Aran."

"Professor Marcus Ling," the professor says with a scowl, and hands Sarah her deck back as they move to seperate sides of the arena.

"All right, game... start..." Sarah says, and activates her duel disk as Ling does the same. "I'll go first," she says, and draws. "Uhh, I start with my "A" Cell Breeding Device!" She says, and a strange machine appears on her field. "And I'll set one monster in defense mode, and call it a turn."

Professor Ling draws. "I'll start with this card face down, and set one monster in defense mode, and thats it for me," he says.

Sarah draws. "I summon, my Space Pirate (1800/1200), in attack mode!" She says, and a reptilian monster carrying a gun appears.

_What? You've got to be kidding me, the Metroid Series was only a rumor, only a freakin' rumor, how can some rookie have them?_ Professor Ling thinks in shock.

"A Space Pirate? That thing looks like it just stepped out of Metroid Prime 3: Corruption!" Theo says.

_If you only knew,_ Cassie thinks to herself. _I'm stuck on this backwater planet because of those things, I've faced them, my mom worked for them once or twice, they're a pain._

"Now Space Pirate, attack his face down monster!" Sarah commands, and the alien fires multiple shots of purple energy at the face down monster, which is revealed to be a black cat.

"Thanks, that was my Cat of Ill Omen, which lets me add a trap card to the top of my deck, and I trigger my face down card, Pact of Greed, so we both draw one card," Professor Ling says, and places a card on the top of his deck, and then draws a card.

"Ookay..." Sarah says, and draws as well. "Uhh, your move."

Professor Ling draws. "I'll place this card face down, and summon Fusiler Dragon the Dual Mode Beast (2800/2000 - 1400), in attack mode!" He says, and a metalic dragon appears with a roar. "And I'll activate my Dian Keto the Cure Master," he says, and his life points rise to 5000. "Your move."

"A Fusiler Dragon? Why would he use that card, unless..." Theo says.

"Unless his face down card is something realy dangerous," Cassie says. "Ooh, I'm going to love watching Sarah squirm."

"Whats with you two anyway?" Theo asks.

"With all due respect, its none of your buisness," Cassie says.

Sarah draws. "I summon, my Hopper Metroid (1900/1200), in attack mode!" She says, and a strange alien with a yellowish pulsing sack on its back appears. "Now Space Pirate, attack his Dragon!" She commands, and the pirate fires at the mechanical dragon.

"Go trap card, Skill Drain!" Professor Ling counters, and a wave of energy bursts out of the trap card, and strikes every monster on the field, and the mechanical dragon's attack returns to 2800 as Professor Ling's life points lower back to 4000. "Which means, my monster is now stronger than yours, so say good-bye to your pirate!" He says, and the dragon sends a burst of fire at the pirate, who shatters, lowering Sarah's life points to 3000.

"Ugh, fine, your move," Sarah grumbles.

Professor Ling draws. "I summon my Berzerk Gorilla (2000/1000), in attack mode!" He says, and a raging gorilla appears. "Fusiler Dragon, destroy her Hopper Metroid!" He commands, and the mechanical dragon plows through the alien, lowering Sarah's life points to 2100. "Now Berzerk Gorilla, attack her face down monster!" He continues, and the gorilla sends a burst of fire, destroying a small alien. "Your move."

Sarah draws, and then the machine starts to spark, and a leech attaches itself to the Fusiler Dragon. "Now that your monster has an A-Counter, I can activate my trap card, Brainwashing Beam to take control of it!" She says, and the Fusiler Dragon gets a vacant look, and floats over to Sarah's side. "And I activate the spell card, Xeno Vase!" She says, and takes a card out of her graveyard, and puts it in a pouch at her side before drawing 3 cards. "And now, I sacrifice your Fusiler Dragon, to summon an old friend of the family, Rundas, Ice Master Hunter (2400/2200)!" She says, and a blue alien with ice forming in his hands appears.

_Rundas? They made cards based off of the three fallen hunters?_ Cassie thinks, she was all-too familiar with the stories of what had happened to Rundas.

"And I'll give him a spell card made only for him, Rundas Armor!" Sarah says, and a cloud of ice and snow surrounds Rundas, then an icy armor forms onto his body, and his attack goes up to 2700. "Now Rundas, destroy his Gorilla, Ice Shot Attack!" Sarah commands, and a huge barrage of ice strikes the gorilla, who howls in pain before shattering as Professor Ling's life points fall to 3300. "One card face down, and thats it for me."

Professor Ling draws. "I activate Monster Reborn, and bring back my Fusiler Dragon!" He says, and the mechanical dragon appears again."And I now summon my Unfriendly Amazon!" He says, and a female warrior with long brown hair, and carrying a sword appears. "Now Fusiler Dragon, destroy Rundas!" He commands, and the machine sends a burst of fire, which engulfs Rundas for a minute before it fades away, leaving him intact, and Sarah's life points at 2000.

"In life, Rundas was a proud, stubborn Bounty Hunter full of pride, when he is equiped with his armor, once per turn he can survive a battle," Sarah explains.

"Fine, your move," Professor Ling says.

Sarah draws a card, and glances at Professor Ling. _This might work,_ she thinks, before taking another card. "I activate Gracefull Charity!" She says, and draws 3 before discarding two. "And I activate my own Monster Reborn, and bring back a monster I discarded, so lets welcome to the field Ridley, Dragonic General of the Space Pirates (3200/1900)!" She says, and a huge black dragon that somewhat resembles a pteradactyl appears.

_What? They made a card based off of my dad? _Cassie thinks.

"Now Rundas, destroy his Unfriendly Amazon!" Sarah commands, and the ice hunter sends a burst of ice, which freezes the amazon for a second, then she shatters as Professor Ling's life points fall to 2600.

"She is good, I'll give her that," Cassie says.

"Ling has a sound strategy, but the problem with a Skill Drain deck is that it relies a lot on brute strength," Theo comments. "The strongest monster you can summon using a Skill Drain deck is Fusiler Dragon with Giant Kozaky as the second strongest, negating the opponent's effects is not necessarily useful when faced with an opponent who does not necessarily need to use effects to win."

"Hmm, good point," Cassie says.

"Now Ridley, destroy his Fusiler Dragon, Plasma Breath Attack!" Sarah commands, and the dragon sends a burst of firey plasma at the monster, wiping it out, and lowering Professor Ling's life points to 2200. "One card face down, your move."

Professor Ling draws, only to be interrupted. "I activate the trap card Dust Tornado, so say good bye to your Skill Drain!" Sarah says, and a huge burst of wind destroys the trap. "And that means your strategy is gone!"

"Fine, I activate Change of Heart, and bring your dragon to my side!" Professor Ling says, and Ridley floats over to his side of the field. "Now, I sacrifice him for this, my Drain Virus Warrior (0/3000), in defense mode!" He says, and a giant warrior carrying a shield appears, and suddenly a wave of energy strikes Rundas. "This is my back-up, this guy works sort of like a monster version of Skill Drain, but he negates all effects other than his own of course. Its your move, and I doubt you have any other monsters you can summon to destroy mine..."

_Well, I do have one face down card that could help me, but I have to get the right card first,_ Sarah thinks, and draws, then grins. "Sorry, but I activate my face down card, Call of the Haunted, and bring back a monster I discarded, the headliner of my deck, _**Samus Aran, Federation Bounty Hunter**_ (2700/2300)!" She says, and with a sound of some strange music in the background, a figure emerges.

At first glance, you cannot tell if it is male or female, the figure is wearing a suit of armor that is colored orange and silver, with some traces of red, and sporting a cannon weapon attached to her arm.

"And, I equip her with my Phazon Armor spell card!" Sarah continues, and blueish-silver metal attaches to Samus' suit. "And finaly, I activate Dark Phazon Summoning, and I summon this monster by tributing Samus, welcome to the field, Dark Samus, Space Pirate Commander (3400/3100)!" She continues, and Samus' armor turns a deep blue color, and a wicked cackle can be heard from behind the visor.

"Wait? Thats not possible, you can't beat me, not against my deck!" Professor Ling shouts.

"Your overconfidence is your downfall, Dark Samus, destroy his warrior, Dark Cannon attack!" Sarah commands, and the dark hunter sends a burst of black energy at the warrior, who cracks, and shatters. "Now Rundas, finish him off!" Sarah commands, and the ice hunter sends a huge burst of ice at Professor Ling, who screams as his life points fall to 0. "And thats game over!"

"Hmm, this will be an interesting year with her around," Theo says.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Cassie yawns, and leans back in her chair.

**00000**

_Hopper Metroid, Samus Aran, Federation Bounty Hunter, Dark Phazon Summoning, Space Pirate, Phazon Suit, and Dark Samus, Space Pirate Commander all appeared in chapter 1 of "Yu-Gi-Oh: Twilight Princess."_

_Gandora, Dragon of Destruction was used by little Yugi against Bakura._

_Amazoness Spear Woman was made by Cyber Commander._

**00000**

_**Xeno Vase**_

_**Spell Card**_

_**Image of a Pot of Greed shaped like an alien. Remove one monster in your graveyard with "Alien" in its name, and draw 3 cards.**_

_**Ridley, Dragonic General of the Space Pirates**_

_**Dark**_

_**8**_

_**3200/1900**_

_**Dragon/Effect**_

_**This card was created to honor the classic game series by Nintendo, "Metroid." When this monster destroys a monster, the user may draw until he or she gets a monster with "Metroid" in its name, and add it to his or her hand, all other cards are discarded.**_

_**Rundas, Ice Master Hunter**_

_**Water**_

_**6**_

_**2400/2200**_

_**Cyber-Warrior/Effect**_

_**This monster was created in honor of the classic video game series "Metroid Prime" by Nintendo. When this monster attacks, your opponent may not activate any spell or trap cards in the battle phase. If "Dark Samus" is on the field, you may destroy one spell or trap card every turn.**_

_**Rundas Armor**_

_**Equip Spell**_

_**Image of ice armor fitting onto Rundas. This card can only be equiped to "Rundas, Ice Master Hunter." The equiped monster gains 300 attack points, and can escape being destroyed as a result of battle once per turn.**_

**00000**

_**Well, chapter one is done, and we are now more aquainted with the different characters.**_

_**Next chapter, our heroes arrive at the West Coast Duelist Academy, and we finaly get a good look at what kind of deck Theo uses as he duels for the first time against a strange opponent. How does he fair? Find out in, "War Games."**_

_**And Jon, if you read this and review, don't give it away, and you know I'm talking to you.**_


	2. War Games

_Yeah, here we go, and if anyone thought that Theo was going to use an army or warrior deck, you where close, and yet so far._

_So, shall we begin?_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Metroid._

**00000**

_**You can just call me Theo for now, thats all I want to be called.**_

_**I've lived most of my life on army bases, some call me an army brat, but I don't like to think of myself as one.**_

_**Maybe thats why I got into duel monsters, to prove that I'm more than just a soldier's kid, to prove that I actualy have worth.**_

_**Of course, sometimes even that won't help the fact that soldier is in my blood, which is why I use the deck that I do.**_

_**My opponent on the other hand is a stranger duelist, her deck is geared towards the strategies of the famous Mai Valentine, which makes me uneasy.**_

_**Lets hope we can make it.**_

**00000**

**0000000000**

**CHAPTER 2:**

**WAR GAMES**

**0000000000**

**00000**

A cruise ship is traveling towards an island in the distance, on board are the passengers that made it into duelist academy.

Up on the pool deck, having traded her armor for an orange two-piece swimsuit, is Sarah Aran, relaxing on a beach chair as she notices Lauren lightly touching the water with her foot.

"Hey, your that Amazon duelist, I saw the end of your duel back in L.A," Sarah says.

"Umm, yeah, I'm Lauren Herandez," Lauren says. "Oh hey, your that chica who beat Professor Ling with the Metroid deck, I've heard he's realy ticked at you."

"The day that I lose a duel to that guy is the day I retire my deck," Sarah says with a small laugh. "I'm Sarah Aran."

"You might have a point, that guy deffinately needs to take a chill pill," Lauren says.

"Speaking of people who need to take a chill pill..." Sarah says, noticing that Cassie is one deck above them, talking with Theo.

Cassie happens to be glancing down, noticing that Sarah is watching her. She had recognized that Sarah was a little jealous of her, it was one of the things she loved doing, taunting her rival, as she leans against the railing, she continues talking with Theo.

"So, your dad actualy knew the King of Games?" She asks him.

"Yeah, he was never much of a duelist, but..." Theo starts.

"THEO, I FINALY FOUND YOU!" A girlish squeal is heard from behind them, and the two turn around to see a girl with short strawberry blonde hair, and wearing a white tank top and blue jeans.

"Who the heck are you?" Cassie demands.

"WHO ARE YOU, AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY THEO?" The annoying fangirl asks.

"Wait, your Theo? I am not yours!" Theo says. "Heck, I don't even... Oh crap, not you again..."

"Theo, do you know this girl?" Cassie asks.

"Unfortunately, I dueled her once in a tournament back in Junior High, since then she's been obsessed with me. Uhh, whats your name again?" Theo says, directing the question at the fangirl.

"Hello, how could you forget me, I'm Tiffany, Tiffany Lestrange!" Tiffany says.

"Look, Tiffany, how about this, we'll have a duel, 30 minutes from now in the arenas on Deck C, if I beat you, you have to leave me alone, and find someone else to obsess over," Theo says.

"And if I win, you have to become my boyfriend until I say otherwise!" Tiffany says with a giggle. "See you in 30 minutes."

"Man, that chica is loco," Lauren says, she and Sarah had heard everything that went on. "What do you think Sarah, should we go check it out?"

Sarah is sitting there staring at Theo, who is walking away with Cassie. _He's cute, but it would be kinda awkward to get a boyfriend in this world when I might be going back home at any time..._ Sarah thinks to herself.

"Hello, earth to Sarah, come in Sarah!" Lauren says, waving her hand in front of Sarah's face, making her snap out of her trance.

"Oh sorry, yeah, lets watch this," Sarah says, and gets up from her beach chair, heading out towards her cabin.

**00000**

Elsewhere, on the Earth's moon, an extensive landing site and facility is under construction, but is completed enough to allow life on board.

The Space Pirates salute as their leader, the dragon Valcouri enters the main control room of the facility.

_"Is everything ready?" _he snarls in the Space Pirate language, his spiked tail twitching as the pirate scientists look a little nervously at him.

_"Commander Valcouri, sir, you gave us very little time to actualy..."_ one of the scientists starts, getting a glare from Valcouri, he chooses his words more wisely. _"We should be ready to send the first of our duelists to earth in a few days, but there is no guarantee that we can conquer the world before..."_

_"Look, I gave you a job, so do it," _Valcouri says. _"We have to win this before the Chozo gets wind of what we are doing here."_

_"Yes sir!" _The scientists say, and get back to work.

**00000**

30 minutes later, Theo and Tiffany are standing on opposite sides of an arena, staring each other down as they shuffle. Sarah and Lauren are on the sidelines, with Cassie standing not too far away.

"Hmm, I wonder what kind of deck Theo has," Sarah comments, looking at Theo.

"I'm not sure myself, I had arrived at the testing area after he dueled, but I think I heard he used some sort of hero deck," Lauren says. "However, I'm note ntirely sure just what kind of heroes he uses."

Sarah is watching Theo, who gives her a small smile before placing his deck into his duel disk.

Thats when Sarah can't help but think she hears a voice.

_"Come on girl, you need to tell him that you love him!" _a strange female voice says, and Sarah looks around, but there isn't anyone else around, and she didn't recognize the voice.

"I must be going crazy..." Sarah say, and shrugs it off as the duel starts.

"Ladies first," Tiffany says, and draws a sixth card. "I'll place this card face down, and set one monster in defense mode to call it a turn."

Theo draws quickly, and grins. "I'll place two cards face down as well, and summon this monster, my War Hero Samurai: Hitokiri (1950/1050)!" He says, and a black and gold armored samurai appears.

"Wait, War Heroes? Thats a new one..." Lauren says.

"Don't look at me, I've never heard of them either," Sarah says.

"Now Hitokiri, attack her face down monster, War Katana Slash!" Theo commands, and the samurai charges forward, slashing through a face down monster, which looks like a giant insect. "What on earth was that?"

"That was my Flying Kamakari #1 (1400/900), which lets me summon a wind monster from my deck to the field," Tiffany says, and takes a card out. "And I pick, my Harpie Lady 1 (1300/1400 + 300)!" She says, and a woman with long red hair, and wearing a less than flattering outfit appears.

"Fine, even with her boost, she is too weak to destroy my Samurai, and since he has a trample effect, you lose life points, and you lose 2 cards off your deck!" Theo points out, then Tiffany's life points take a plunge to 6950 before the Samurai slashes at her dekc, and two cards float into her graveyard. "Looks like they upped the life point counter for the school, oh well, its your move."

Tiffany draws, and glances at her card. "I activate this card, go Inferno Reckless Summon, so I can special summon two monsters from my deck, so lets welcome to the field my Harpie Lady 2 and my Harpie Lady 3 (1300/1400 + 300 x2)!" She says, and a woman with short orange hair appears first, followed by another woman with dark purple hair spiked into a sort of bride of frankenstein look, both monsters dressed similarly to the first Harpie.

"A Harpie Lady deck, this could be annoying," Cassie says, she had heard about these kinds of decks, and never realy wanted to face one herself, but this deffinately would be an interesting thing to watch.

"Whats the point? My monster is still stronger than all three of yours, unless..." Theo says.

"My face down card is this, I activate Aqua Chorus, this will raise my three Harpie's attack points all to 2100, now first of all, Harpie Lady 1, destroy his Samurai, Talon Fury Slash!" Tiffany commands, and the Harpie takes off, and then dives down, slashing at the samurai, and Theo's life points fall to 7850.

"I activate War Signal!" Theo says, and a spotlight appears in the sky, showing a symbol of a strange shaped letter "W" as Theo reaches for his deck. "Now I can special summon my War Hero Apache: Geronimo (1800/1100)!" He says, and an indian in his thirties or fourties with a gaunt face and long greyish hair appears.

"Fine, I'll attack him with my Harpie Lady 2!" Tiffany commands, and the harpie charges forward, and starts to slash at the monster, but is interrupted by Theo.

"Sorry, I activate my Negate Attack trap card!" Theo says, and a vortex swallows up the attack.

"Fine, its your move," Tiffany says.

Theo draws. "I activate, Polymerization, and I fuse together Geronimo on the field, with War Hero Scotsman: Macbeth in my hand, to summon this monster, War Hero Apache Scotsman: Geronimo Macbeth (3450/3050)!" Theo says, and a second monster, this one being a scottish man with a slight beard, and wearing a kilt with a black armored breastplate and carrying a sword appears, and is sucked into a vortex with Geronimo.

The result is a tall warrior with a gaunt face and short reddish hair, while wearing silver gauntlets and a kilt, with a tomahawk strapped to his side, and a large sword in his hands.

"Woah, thats an interesting monster right there..." Lauren says.

_Well, Theo is cute, smart, and a pretty good duelist, I just wish I had the courage to do something about these feelings..._ Sarah thinks to herself, thats when she hears another voice, this one sounding almost mechanical, but with a twinge of kindness in it.

_"Come, come, your mother had to deal with a lot worse things than this, I think the daughter of Samus Aran can deal with asking one boy out,"_ the voice says.

Sarah looks around, still confused as to who that was, but shrugs it off, and turns back to the duel.

"And I activate this continuous spell card, Tomb of the Unknown Soldier!" He says, and a white marble tomb appears behind him. "And now, I'll place this card face down, and summon my War Hero Spartan: King Leonidas (1950/1650 + 600)!" He says, and a tall warrior wearing a spartan's helmet, and carrying a sword and shield appears, staring down the harpies. "Now King Leonidas, destroy her Harpie Lady 2!" He commands, and the warrior king slashes through the orange haired harpie, lowering Tiffany's life points to 6500. "Now Geronimo Macbeth, destroy her Harpie Lady 1!" He continues, and the scottish indian slashes through the red haired harpie, lowering Tiffany's life points further to 4550, and the last Harpie's attack lowers back to 1300. "Your move."

Tiffany draws. "I activate my face down card Hysteric Party, so lets welcome back one of my Harpies, namely Harpie Lady 1!" Tiffany says, and the red haired harpie appears again after Tiffany discards a card. "And now I activate the spell card, Harpie Lady Phoenix Formation!" She says, and a huge phoenix appears around the two Harpies, and they slam into the War Heroes, and Theo's life points fall to 1250. "Think about it, just a little longer and your all mine!"

"Only in your dreams, and in my nightmares, I activate the trap card War Mirage, so I discard a card, and I can bring back my monsters!" She says, and the two warriors appears again.

"Uhh, I'll place this card face down, and call it a turn," Tiffany says nervously.

Theo draws. "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon!" He says, and a gust of wind blows away a face down Harpie Lady Sparrow Formation. "And I summon War Hero U.S Soldier: Jack (1800/1450 + 600)!" He says, and a man dressed in the garb of an American World War II soldier appears, leveling a gun at the harpies. "Now Jack, destroy her Harpie Lady 1!" He commands, and the soldier fires a shot, and the harpie shatters, lowering Tiffany's life points to 4150, then falls further to 2050, and Harpie Lady 3's attack falls to 1300. "King Leonidas, destroy her Harpie Lady 3!" He says, and the spartan charges forward, slashing at the harpie, and lowering Tiffany's life points fall to 700. "Now Geronimo Macbeth..."

"NOOO, YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME, WE WHERE MENT TO BE, THEO, WE WHERE..." Tiffany screams.

"Shut her up," Theo says, and the warrior slashes at Tiffany, and her life points fall to 0.

"Owwie..." says a very dizzy Tiffany.

"You better remember your end of the bargin," Theo says, leaving the arena, and walking out of the room with Cassie following closely.

"Woah, that was an interesting duel," Lauren says.

"Yeah, interesting..." Sarah says.

**00000**

The next day, the students have arrived at the American West Coast Academy. The layout is fairly simple, there is a large building in the center of the island for classes and other school-related activities, and on the outskirts of the island are 3 buildings each designed with red, yellow, or blue.

The new students have all been given a strange badge with a red luster to it, and have been gathered in the auditorium in the main building, where the chancelor would adress them.

The Chancelor is an older man with black hair slicked back, and sporting a neatly trimmed beard, wearing a light blue blazer.

"Greetings new students, I am Chancelor Roberto Griffin, and I will be heading your school for this year, and hopefuly the next two years as well," the Chancelor says. "I'm glad to see so many new students here this year, as you might have noticed by now, you all have been placed in the Sliffer Red Dorm. If you work hard and do your best, next year you will join Ra Yellow, and if your lucky enough, your third year will be in Obelisk Blue. This is a dueling school, so duels can take place just about anywhere, but all official challenges or school-related duels must take place in the School Arenas, no exceptions. Unless otherwise stated, or if you are on break, duels cannot occur during classtime from 8:00 AM to 3:00 PM. If you have any questions feel free to bring it up with your Headmistress, you are now dismissed."

Sarah walks out of the auditorium, heading for the Sliffer Red Dorms, but thinking mostly about what is before her. _This could be an interesting year, I can only hope that we can figure out what the Pirates are up to..._ She thinks to herself, having clipped her badge to her belt, and keeps walking.

**00000**

_Harpie Lady Phoenix Formation and Sparrow Formation where used by Mai Valentine against Joey in the multi-part episode "My Freaky Valentine."_

**00000**

_**War Hero Samurai: Hitokiri**_

_**Earth**_

_**4**_

_**1950/1050**_

_**Warrior/Effect**_

_**The control of this monster cannot change. This monster cannot be attacked or attack a monster with "War Hero" in its name by any means. When this monster attacks a monster in defense mode with defense lower than this monster's attack, deal damage equal to the difference as battle damage to the opponent's life points. When this card destroys a monster as a result of battle, your opponent must discard a card for every 2 levels of that monster.**_

_**War Signal**_

_**Trap**_

_**When your opponent destroys one of your monsters, special summon one "War Hero" to your field from your hand or deck.**_

_**War Hero Scotsman: Macbeth**_

_**Earth**_

_**4**_

_**1850/1300**_

_**Warrior/Effect**_

_**The control of this monster cannot change. This monster cannot be attacked or attack a monster with "War Hero" in its name by any means. When this monster attacks a monster in defense mode with defense lower than this monster's attack, deal damage equal to the difference as battle damage to the opponent's life points. When this monster destroys a monster, increase its attack by 200.**_

_**War Hero Apache: Geronimo**_

_**Earth**_

_**4**_

_**1800/1100**_

_**Warrior/Effect**_

_**The control of this monster cannot change. This monster cannot be attacked or attack a monster with "War Hero" in its name by any means. When this monster attacks a monster in defense mode with defense lower than this monster's attack, deal damage equal to the difference as battle damage to the opponent's life points. When this card destroys a monster, inflict damage equal to the number of Spirit Warrior Tokens on your field x300.**_

_**War Hero Apache Scotsman: Geronimo Macbeth**_

_**Earth**_

_**4**_

_**3450/3050**_

_**Warrior/Effect/Fusion**_

_**War Hero Apache: Geronimo + War Hero Scotsman: Macbeth**_

_**The control of this monster cannot change. This monster cannot be attacked or attack a monster with "War Hero" in its name by any means. When this card destroys a monster, increase its attack by the number of "Spirit Scotsman Tokens" on your field x300.**_

_**War Hero Spartan: King Leonidas**_

_**Earth**_

_**4**_

_**1950/1650**_

_**Warior/Effect**_

_**The control of this monster cannot change. This monster cannot be attacked or attack a monster with "War Hero" in its name by any means. When this monster attacks a monster in defense mode with defense lower than this monster's attack, deal damage equal to the difference as battle damage to the opponent's life points. When this card destroys a monster, increase its attack by the level of the target monster x200 until the end phase.**_

_**Tomb of the Unknown Soldier**_

_**Continuous Spell**_

_**While this card is on the field, all monsters with "War Hero" in its name gains 600 attack points.**_

_**War Mirage**_

_**Counter Trap**_

_**Activate this card when a monster with "War Hero" in its name is sent to the graveyard by your opponent's card effect, bring back all monsters with "War Hero" in their names that where destroyed during this turn.**_

_**War Hero U.S Soldier: Jack**_

_**Earth**_

_**4**_

_**1800/1450**_

_**Warrior/Effect**_

_**The control of this monster cannot change. This monster cannot be attacked or attack a monster with "War Hero" in its name by any means. When this monster attacks a monster in defense mode with defense lower than this monster's attack, deal damage equal to the difference as battle damage to the opponent's life points. When this card destroys a monster, inflict damage equal to the points of what mode that monster is in to your opponent's life points.**_

_**(All these cards where made by my friend Jon, he gets all credit for them.)**_

**00000**

_**Well, that chapter is finaly done, I hope your happy Jon.**_

_**Anyway, next chapter, Lauren is up for the first time against an opponent with a deck full of weak monsters. Can the Amazons survive against this attack? Find out in "Human Wave Tactics."**_


	3. Human Wave Tactics

_Well, here we go, chapter 3, and Lauren's first full duel._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Metroid._

**00000**

_**Hola, you should know me by now as Lauren, and I'll be your duelist for today.**_

_**My family was always poor, we barely where able to pull together enough money to eat every day, I've had to take small jobs to try and get money for my family.**_

_**It was during one of these jobs that I got lucky, I stumbled across a discarded box, and when I opened it, I found a deck of duel monsters cards, the Amazon monsters.**_

_**I don't know why I found them, but somehow fate has made me a duelist, and I have upgraded that first deck I found since then with money I earned in tournaments.**_

_**Now, I'm at the West Coast Duelist Academy to prove that I really am the best of the best, and when a strange opponent with a stranger deck comes forward with a challenge...  
**_

_**I say bring it on!**_

**00000**

**0000000000**

**CHAPTER 3:**

**HUMAN WAVE TACTICS**

**0000000000**

**00000**

Sarah and Lauren, both having been assigned to the same dorm room, are walking through the halls of the Sliffer Red Dorm.

"So anyway, I was caught by Valcouri, he has me tied down, and a huge laser pointing at my head, and what does he do?" Sarah says.

"He starts monologing," Lauren says.

"He starts monologing!" Sarah says. "He starts blabbing about how feeble I am compared to him, how the galaxy will soon be his! The guy has me in the palm of his hand, and he won't shut up!"

"So, this Valcouri guy, he was born human, but he is genetically a full dragon?" Lauren asks.

"Yeah, he..." Sarah starts as she opens the door to their dorm room, revealing Cassie sitting on the floor looking through her cards. "Oh great, not you!"

"Sarah Aran, just my luck," Cassie says, gathering her cards together, and stands up to her full height, which is a good 6 inches taller than Sarah.

"Is something up between you two?" Lauren asks as the two girls glare at each other.

"Our moms worked together 25 years ago," Sarah says. "However, her dad is responsible for my grandparent's deaths."

"Of course, my dad has changed since then, but Sarah here wont' let it go," Cassie says.

The two continue to glare at each other, and Lauren shakes her head.

_This is going to be an interesting year..._ she thinks.

**00000**

Half an hour later, the girls are sitting with Theo in the Sliffer Red cafeteria, and Sarah and Cassie are still at it, while eating spaghetti.

"I'll bet I can eat this in 8 bites," Sarah says.

"Well, I'll bet I can eat it in 7 bites," Cassie counters.

"6 bites!"

"5 bites!"

"4 bites!"

"3 bites!"

"2 bites!"

"1 bite!" Cassie says, not realizing what she had done.

"Eat that meal!" Sarah says with a grin, and a minute later Sarah gags as she tries to down all the spaghetti at once.

"Nice work starting with an even number," Lauren says with a small laugh.

"That wasn't nice, Sarah," Theo comments, glaring at Sarah.

"Oh come on Theo, lighten up, it was just a bit of fun," Lauren says.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" A small voice says from behind Lauren, and she turns to see a small mousy boy with light brown hair with a pair of small glasses, and wearing a red blazer.

"Yeah sure, take a seat," Lauren says, motioning to the seat next to her, and the kid sits down. "You seem to be a little young to be here."

"Ahh, I skipped a few grades, you know, child genius thing," the kid says. "Oh, I'm Carson."

"I'm Lauren, and this is Sarah, Theo, and Cassie," Lauren says.

"So, any of you had a duel yet?" Carson asks.

"Well, I dueled someone on the ship, but that's it," Theo says.

"Hey, I heard that the Sliffer Red arena is now open to students, do any of you want to duel?" Carson asks.

"Yeah, sure," Lauren says, and they get up after finishing their food, heading out of the cafeteria.

**00000**

The Sliffer Red Arena is not very elaborate; it is an open dome with 4 columns sticking out of the floor surrounding an arena area with a statue of Sliffer the Sky Dragon above the duelists.

Lauren and Carson are standing in the center of the arena, shuffling each other's deck.

"So, you beat Professor Ling back in the School Entrance Exams?" Lauren asks.

"Yeah, he was using a beatdown deck, but I don't think he was very happy about it," Carson says.

"Well, this will be interesting to watch," Sarah says, seated on one of the seats not far away from the duel, while Cassie and Theo sit a couple rows above her. _I wonder if Cassie is seriously ticked off that her mom wasn't in the Metroid games._

_I am seriously ticked off that my mom wasn't in the Metroid games..._ Cassie thinks.

Okay, after that somewhat random moment, Lauren and Carson have moved to opposite sides of the arena.

"LET'S DUEL!" They both shout, and activate their duel disks.

"Ladies first, Lauren," Carson says.

"Okay," Lauren says, and draws. "I start with one card face down, and summon my Amazoness Fighter (1500/1600), in attack mode!" She says, and a muscular female warrior appears, readying her fists. "Your move."

Carson draws, and looks at his cards. "I'll activate Heart of the Underdog, and then summon my Goblin Calligrapher (400/400) in attack mode!" He says, and a small purple monster appears. "And I'll end with one card face down."

Lauren draws. _He thinks that I don't know what he's trying, low attack monster in attack mode equals Reklumba the Spirit King,_ Lauren thinks, and glances at her face down card. _But who am I to disappoint him?_

"Why did he summon that weak monster in attack mode?" Sarah wonders.

"Hmm, I can only think of one reason why, but we will have to see if I'm right," Theo says.

**00000**

_"Are the first of our duelists ready to go?" _Valcouri asks as he walks down the corridors of the Pirate Moon base, directing his question at a scientist who is struggling to keep up with the massive dragon.

_"Well, Commander Valcouri, there have been some problems getting humans to survive the Phazon..."_ the scientist starts.

_"Are they ready or not?" _Valcouri demands, his eyes starting to burn with fire.

_"Well sir, we have, one duelist ready,"_ the scientist says nervously. _"He's the only one so far whose body accepted the treatment, he'll be ready to go tomorrow."_

The scientist hands Valcouri a file, and he opens it, looking it over. _"Excellent and I know just which duelist to send him after, send him after my waste of a sister,"_ he says, and hands the file back.

_"Yes sir,"_ the scientist says, and walks away from the dragon commander.

Valcouri stops, and stands at an observation deck, overlooking the moon where a fleet of Spaceships are being built. _Soon enough, Earth will be ours, and the future will belong to the Space Pirates,_ he thinks.

**00000**

"All right, I summon my Amazon Archer (1400/1200), in attack mode!" She says, and a female archer appears, drawing a bow back. "Now Archer, destroy his calligrapher, arrow of the amazons!" She says, and the archer draws her bow back, and fires an arrow, destroying the monster, and lowering Carson's life points to 3000.

"First, I activate my trap card, Human Wave Tactics, so I can bring out another monster, like my Haniwa (500/500)," Carson says, and a small rock-like monster appears in defense mode. "And since I took at least 1000 points of damage, I can special summon Reklumba, the Spirit King (1000/2000), in defense mode!" She says, and a reptilian monster with long hair appears. "Is that it?"

"Yeah, that's it," Lauren says.

Carson draws. "I activate the effect of Heart of the Underdog, since I drew a Kozaky, I can draw again, and again until I get a card that isn't a normal monster," he says, and draws a card. "And I got a Dancing Elf…"

He draws a third time. "Mokey Mokey."

A fourth time. "Well, this card doesn't fit the bill, so I stop there," he says. "And I activate the effect of my Reklumba, by sacrificing him, I can special summon monsters from my hand as long as their total attack doesn't exceed 2000, so I summon Kozaky (400/400)," he says, and a fiendish scientist appears, adjusting his glasses.

"Dancing Elf (300/200)…"

A female elf appears, doing a ballet dance.

"Happy Lover (800/500)…"

A yellow fairy with pink wings and a red heart on its forehead appears.

"And finally, Mokey Mokey (300/100)!"

A strange little square light blue fairy appears.

"You have got to be kidding me, why did he summon a field full of weak monsters?" Cassie asks.

"He has 5 monsters, each are normal, and level two or less, I can think of one reason why he would do this, and this could be interesting to watch," Theo says.

"I'll now activate, the Law of the Normal, which destroys every card on the field that isn't a level 2 or lower normal monster," Carson says, and every card shatters other than his 5 monsters.

"Oh crap," Lauren says.

"Now, attack her directly my monsters!" Carson commands and each monster strikes Lauren directly, lowering her life points to 1700. "And I'll place this card face down to end my turn."

Lauren draws, and glances at Carson. "All right, I summon my Amazoness Blowpiper (800/1500), in attack mode!" She says, and a young woman with war paint, and long purple hair, carrying a skull covered blowpipe appears. "And I'll place this card face down, and activate a field spell called Sacred City of the Amazons!"

Suddenly the arena changes, it starts to resemble a jungle with large vine-covered buildings and pyramids jutting out of the landscape. The stands that Sarah, Cassie, and Theo are sitting on are changed to look like the stairs to a temple, where a great statue of a Greco-Roman Goddess can be seen.

"This field has several different effects, but first of all it grants all Amazons an additional 500 attack and defense points," she says, and the Blowpiper's attack rises to 1300/2000. "Now Amazoness Blowpiper, destroy his Dancing Elf!" She commands, and the Blowpiper fires a dart, which destroys the elf, and lowers Carson's life points to 2000.

"You activated the effect of my Human-Wave Tactics, so I can now special summon another monster, like a second Mokey Mokey (300/100)," Carson says, and another strange fairy appears. "And you activated my other trap card, Normal Firefight, so you take half the damage I took," he continues, and Lauren's life points fall to 1200.

"Your move then," Lauren finishes.

Carson draws. "I activate my continuous spell card, Mokey Mokey Smackdown, and I'll attack your monster with my Happy Lover!" He says, and the fairy sends a burst of red energy from the heart on her forehead.

"I'm activating another effect of my field spell, since your attacking my Amazon with a monster whose original attack is either equal to, or less than the attack of my monster, the attack is negated, and we both can draw one card," Lauren says, and draws.

"Fine," Carson says, and draws as well.

"Wow, that's pretty impressive, with that card in play, no one can send a monster on a suicide run against an Amazon monster," Sarah says.

"Not only that, because of that effect, Carson can only activate the effects of Mokey Mokey Smackdown on Lauren's turn," Theo comments. "And unless he has a Staunch Defender, she doesn't have to attack his strengthened Mokey Mokey."

"Okay fine, one card face down, your move," Carson says, noticing that Lauren discards a card.

Lauren draws. "I summon my Amazoness Chain Master!" She says, and a female warrior carrying a long chain appears.

"I activate my trap card, go Gravity Bind!" Carson says, and an orb appears, sending waves of energy all over the field, however the two amazons look un-phased.

"My field card has one more effect, as long as it is in play all my Amazons lose one level," Lauren explains.

"Oh crap," Carson says.

"Wow, that's an impressive field spell, but isn't it a little over-powerful?" Cassie asks.

"Not necessarily," Theo says. "If I remember correctly, to keep it in play the user must have at least one Amazon on the field, and discard a card from their hand in their opponent's end phase, otherwise it is destroyed."

"Interesting," Sarah says.

"Now Chain Master, destroy his Kozaky, Chain Rend attack!" Lauren commands, and the executioner jumps at the monster, wraps her chains around his neck, and squeezes as he shatters, lowering Carson's life points to 400. "Now Blowpiper, finish this, destroy his Mokey Mokey!" She commands, and the blowpiper fires a dart at the monster, causing it to shatter, and lowering Carson's life points to 0.

Carson shrugs as the holograms fade. "Oh well, you win some, you lose some," he says, and he and Lauren shake hands warmly.

Up in the stands, Sarah can't help but get the feeling that they're being watched.

**00000**

_Reklumba the Spirit King was used by Gansley in the multi-part episode "Trapped in Cyberspace."_

**00000**

_**Sacred City of the Amazons**_

_**Field Spell**_

_**Image of an ancient city in a jungle. This card can only be active as long as you have a monster on the field with "Amazoness" in its name, or is named "Amazon Archer," in addition the user must discard a card from their hand in the opponent's end phase. As long as this card is on the field, all monsters with "Amazoness" in its name, or is named "Amazon Archer" gain 500 attack and defense points, and lose one level. When your opponent attacks a monster with "Amazoness" in its name, or is named "Amazon Archer" with attack equal to or less that the attacked monster, negate the attack, and all players draw one card.**_

_**Normal Firefight**_

_**Counter trap**_

_**Image of Mokey Mokey sending a blast of energy at Kozaky. Activate this card when you take damage from a battle involving a level two or lower normal monster, deal damage equal to half the damage you took to your opponent's life points.**_

**00000**

_**Well, that's another chapter done, finaly.**_

_**Next chapter, the plot finaly comes into play as the first of Valcouri's duelists show up at the academy. Can Cassie defeat this new enemy? Find out in, "Burden of Command."**_


	4. Burden of Command

_Well, here we go, chapter 4, and the first real introduction of the plot._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Metroid._

**00000**

_**Hi, Cassandra here, or Cassie if you'd prefer, don't ask what my last name is, because the truth is that I don't have one.**_

_**I come from an interesting heritage, my mom, Ariadne Jenkins, was a half-dragon bounty hunter that worked together with Samus Aran during the Phazon Wars, what is known as the Metroid Prime games in this universe.**_

_**It just goes to show you that not everything is perfect in the adaptation between truth and fiction, my mom saved Samus' butt on more than one occasion.**_

_**My father on the other hand, was at one point the leader of the Space Pirates, the infamous Ridley, who saw the light in the end.**_

_**Now I'm facing an opponent that works for the group that my father once led...**_

_**Let's hope that I can win.**_

**00000**

**00000000000**

**CHAPTER 4:**

**BURDEN OF COMMAND**

**00000000000**

**00000**

Cassie had always been a loner, figuring that in the Bounty Hunting business it was better to avoid making friends when it could come to the point that you might have to hunt your friends.

She had always realized that Sarah had felt different than her, maybe that's why she considered her a rival in the business.

When she found herself on Earth, she had hoped that it would be a chance to finally be alone for once, away from her rivalry with Sarah. She even took up the hobby of dueling, but the whole time hoping to get home somehow.

Now with Sarah in the same situation as her, the rivalry had started again, and the two girls where still going neck and neck.

Cassie had thought about challenging Sarah to a duel, to prove once and for all that she was the better of the two. But she had no desire to duel her yet, but she knew that it would come to that someday.

"Hey Cass, we're going to dinner!" Sarah calls out.

Cassie's concentration was broken, she had been thinking about her situation in meditation, her black trench coat off to the side, revealing her nicely toned arms.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be there in a minute," Cassie says, pulling on her trench coat and walks out of the room.

Down the hall, someone glances back at her, and starts walking at a distance behind her.

**00000**

After dinner, most people are chatting or dueling, and don't notice a large black and gold dragon flying across the ocean.

Cassie, now in her dragon form, lets out a loud yawn as she pulls into a dive, speeding towards the ocean before pulling out and skimming across the surface as she lets the wind carry her over the Pacific.

_My mom is probably worried to death about me,_ she thinks to herself, remembering her mom who worked as the Governor of the Planet Bryyo. _I would never admit it, but I miss having her around, at least she made things interesting._

Ariadne Jenkins had been a Bounty Hunter during what was known as the Phazon Wars, a series of wars between the Galactic Federation and the old Space Pirate Confederacy. Phazon itself is a dangerous element, mutating its victims, and driving them insane, and eventually breaking them.

Ariadne had almost been a victim of it when she had been corrupted along with Samus, Rundas, Ghor, and Gandrayda on Norion, but she had pulled off one final trick, venting the Phazon in her body through the arm cannon on her suit. She hadn't gotten it all, but it was enough to temporarily protect her from total Corruption.

Cassandra had developed a sense that could let her know if Phazon was nearby, and she had been sensing an increasing amount of it recently. Despite the destruction of Phaaze, somehow Phazon still existed in the universe, and she had the duty to stop it, well, so did Sarah and maybe the others now.

Finally tired of flying, she lands back on the island, returning to her human form as she slides her duel disk back on from its hidden spot.

"You know, a lot of people would be shocked to see a dragon flying around," Sarah says, coming into view, and making Cassie jump.

"Yeah, well I need time to stretch my wings," Cassie says, and the two girls start walking.

"You know, I always wondered something, why is your mother's name Ariadne?" Sarah asks.

"It's a family tradition, all women in my family are named after mythological characters," Cassandra says. "Ariadne was the Cretan Princess who helped Theseus through the Labyrinth, only to be abandoned on Naxos."

"And your name?" Sarah asks.

"Cassandra was the name of the daughter of King Priam of Troy who had the gift of prophecy, and tried to warn the Trojans of the Greek's plans," Cassie explains.

She was going to talk some more, but there is a rustling in the bushes ahead, and Cassandra's hand moves down towards her side. "Who's there?" She demands.

With a final rustle, a figure steps out of the bushes, he is a tall man wearing silver armor with light blue streaks crossing it, he carries a laser pistol at his side (Space Pirate design, Cassie noticed), and a duel disk was strapped to his arm. He had a slight mustache, and stared at the ladies with one eye covered by a light blue scanning device.

Cassie was immediately nervous; this guy practically reeked of Phazon.

"Who the heck are you?" Sarah demands, her arm changing into a metallic green cannon.

"George Custer, known in the Pro Leagues as the General," he says, getting a small chuckle from Cassie. "You think that's funny, do you?"

"George Armstrong Custer wasn't even a General for one thing," Cassie says with a smirk. "He had an ego the size of Texas, and went into the Battle of Big Horn thinking he could win based on a previous victory, and got slaughtered. If that's what you're going to be calling yourself, then you'll lose just as shamefully."

"You've got spunk, girl, I'll give you that, but why don't you put your deck where your mouth is?" George says, activating his duel disk. "I win, and we go on a little trip to meet with my boss."

"Valcouri, right? Yeah, like you can beat me," Cassie says, activating her own duel disk. "No pirate alive can beat me in combat, so whats the difference?"

"You'll see soon enough," George says.

"LET'S DUEL!" The two say in unison.

"I'll start things off," Cassie says, and draws swiftly. "I summon my Komouri Dragon (1500/1200), in attack mode!" She says, and a purple dragon appears, snarling at George. "And I'll place this card face down to end my turn."

George draws, and grins. "I start out with this, my Marauding Captain (1200/400), in attack mode, which lets me special summon a monster from my hand, and I choose my Warrior Lady of the Wasteland (1100/1200)!" He says, and a battle-scarred warrior appears wielding two swords, followed by a young woman with dirty blonde hair, and wearing a green fedora with a tattered green outfit.

"That girl needs a lesson in fashion," Cassie says, but doesn't feel too threatened.

"I equip my captain with Wicked Breaking Flamberg- Baou!" George continues, and discards a card as a large sword appears in the captain's hands, and his attack rises to 1700. "And I'll give my Warrior Lady a Jeweled Sword!" He continues, and a smaller sword encrusted with jewels appears in the female warrior's hands, raising her attack to 1400.

"Okay, that might be a problem," Cassie says.

**00000**

Back in the Sliffer Red dorm, Theo is glancing through his mail when he comes across a letter from home. Recognizing his father's handwriting, he opens the letter, and reads it closely.

_Dear Theo,_

_I received a package the other day from Victoria Pegasus of Industrial Illusions. She had heard about your use of the War Hero monsters, and decided that this card would best suit your deck. She asked that I would have it sent to you as soon as possible, and hopes that you can use it to the best of your ability._

_Keep up the good work at Duelist Academy; I hope to hear from you soon. Good luck, son._

_Sincerely,_

_Your Father._

Theo looks in the envelope, and sure enough he finds a Duel Monsters card. After reading the text on it, his eyes go wide.

_Woah, this card will be useful, I didn't even know they made this card,_ he thinks to himself.

That's when he suddenly gets a strange feeling, and slips the card into his deck before leaving his dorm room, and heading out of the building, going down the path towards where Cassie is dueling George.

**00000**

"Marauding Captain, destroy her Dragon with Blade of the Marauder attack!" George commands, and the warrior swings the large sword, and slashes through the purple dragon, lowering Cassie's life points to 3800. "Now Warrior Lady of the Wasteland, attack her directly!" He continues, and the female warrior charges forward.

"Go trap card, A Hero Emerges, so pick a card!" Cassie counters as her trap card flips up, and she shows her 4 cards.

"Okay, I pick the card on the far left," George says.

"That would be my Cave Dragon (2000/100)!" Cassie says, and a large golden dragon appears with a huge yawn.

"Since that triggered a re-do, I'll end my turn there," George says.

Cassie draws, and glances at the card. "I summon my Luster Dragon (1900/1600), in attack mode!" She says, and a blue scaled dragon appears. "Luster Dragon, destroy his Captain with Sapphire Blaze attack!" She commands, and the dragon sends a burst of blue fire at the monster, destroying him and lowering George's life points to 3800. "Now Cave Dragon, attack his Warrior Lady of the Wasteland, Noxious Breath Attack!"

The dragon lets out a yawn, and sends a burst of flames at the female warrior, shattering her, and lowering George's life points further to 3200.

"Fine, but thanks to my monster's effect, I can special summon another monster to the field, like my Obnoxious Celtic Guardian (1400/1200)!" George says, and an elven warrior, garbed in green armor appears. "And also, thanks to my Jeweled Sword, I can draw one card," he continues, and draws a card.

"One card face down, your move," Cassie says.

Theo finally comes running up behind Sarah, looking at the duel. "Whats going on?" He asks Sarah.

"Okay, we where jumped by a guy named George Custer while heading back to the dorms, and he is now dueling Cassie," Sarah explains. "He's using a warrior deck by the looks of it."

"Interesting, you think Cassie can win?" Theo asks.

"Its hard to tell, I've never seen her duel before, but you never know," Sarah admits. "So far she seems to be doing just fine."

"My turn," George says, and draws a card. "And I activate Pot of Greed," he says, and draws two cards. "Now, I equip my Guardian with the Grade Sword!" He continues, and another sword appears in the elven warrior's hands. "And now, I sacrifice my guardian for one of my deck's best monsters, Gilford the Legend (2600/2000)!" He says, and a warrior with red hair and black armor, carrying a huge sword appears. "And I can now activate his special ability, letting me equip him with equip cards from my graveyard, so first out comes the Jeweled Sword!"

The jewel-encrusted sword appears at Gilford's side, raising his attack to 2900.

"Wicked Breaking Flamberg- Baou!"

The large sword appears in Gilford's hands as George discards a card, and Gilford's attack rises to 3400.

"And finally, the card I just discarded, my Divine Sword-Phoenix Blade!"

A smaller sword with a golden hilt appears at Gilford's side, raising his attack again to 3700.

"Okay, that is not good," Theo says.

"He has a warrior deck, while they can be less than subtle, they can be extremely dangerous," Sarah says. "I've never really faced one myself, but I've heard of a warrior that can be a threat to Cassie's deck."

"Now Gilford, attack her Cave Dragon, Legendary Sword Attack!" George commands, and the warrior slashes through the dragon, lowering Cassie's life points to 2100.

"Activate trap card, Damage Condenser, so I discard a card, and I can special summon a Masked Dragon from my deck," she says as she discards a card, and a red dragon with a mask over its face appears. "Is that all?"

"Yeah, go ahead," George says.

Cassie draws. "Perfect, I sacrifice my two dragons for my Red-Eyes Black Dragon (2400/2000)!" She says, and a black scaled dragon with red eyes appears with a roar, spewing fire into the air.

"What? How can you have Red-Eyes, that's a very rare card?" George shouts.

"What and Gilford isn't? Whats the rule that says only the bad guys can use rare cards, I must have missed that one," she points out.

"Wow, Red-Eyes Black Dragon, that is an impressive dragon," Theo says.

"Yeah, but its not strong enough to destroy his warrior," Sarah says.

"And now, I sacrifice my Red-Eyes Black Dragon, to summon my Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon (2400/2000)!" She says, and a huge black and red dragon bursts out of the darkness, roaring loudly as it releases bursts of flame.

"Huh? That monster is just as strong as your last dragon; you'll have to do better than that!" George says with a laugh.

Then the dragon's attack starts going up, stopping at 4200.

"My dragon gains 300 attack for every dragon in my graveyard, which totals 6," Cassie explains.

"Wait, hold on…" George starts.

"I'll place this card face down, now Darkness Dragon; destroy his Gilford the Legend, Infernal Fire Blast!" Cassie commands, and the dragon sends a huge burst of fire at the warrior, and he shatters, lowering George's life points to 2700, George draws a card from his spell card. "And that's it for me."

George draws. "I activate Card of Sanctity!" He says, and they both draw until they have six cards. "I summon my Gearfried the Iron Knight (1800/1600)!" He says, and a warrior in metallic armor, carrying a large blade that looks like a cross between a sword and a shield. "At one point, this warrior was a great Barbarian King; they say that whenever he picked up a weapon, the earth would tremble under his feet, whole armies would be destroyed."

"Okay, that's very nice, but what does it have to do with our duel?" Cassie asks.

"To seal up his power, he created a special suit of armor, and now, I am going to release him when I activate, Release Restraint!" George says.

"Release Restraint? Oh no!" Theo says.

"You've heard of that card?" Sarah asks.

"My father once saw Joey Wheeler use it," Theo says. "Its an extremely dangerous card, especially in this situation."

"Oh dear," Sarah says, secretly hoping that Cassie would make it out of this alive.

"By sacrificing my Iron Knight, I can special summon from my deck, Gearfried the Swordsmaster (2600/2200)!" He says, and the armor shatters, revealing a muscular man with long black hair, and raising two fists appears.

"So? He's too weak to destroy my Dragon," Cassie says, not worried at all.

"Really? Well I guess you won't mind if I equip him with my Fusion Sword Murasame Blade," He says, and a sword appears in the barbarian's hands, raising his attack to 3400, then the earth begins to shake as the ground opens up underneath the Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon, who falls into the chasm. "Now Gearfried, finish her off!"

"Go spell card, Shrink!" Cassie counters as the warrior grows smaller before slashing through her, lowering her life points to 400.

"Fine, your move then," George says, feeling confident that he will win on the next turn.

_Okay, I've only got one shot at this, but if this works, I might be able to win,_ Cassie thinks to herself, and draws. "I activate my own Pot of Greed!" She says, and draws two cards. "And I activate, Snatch Steal!"

"What? Not Snatch Steal!" George says.

"Seeing as how you love Equip cards so much, you should know what this card does, it allows me to take control of your Swordsmaster!" Cassie says, and a shadow flies into the warrior, who floats over to Cassie's side. "Now, I could finish you off now, but I think I'll play my Double Spell card, so I'll discard a spell card, like my Dragon's Gunfire, and I can use any spell card in your graveyard, like your Grade Sword!" She says, and discards the card, and then the sword appears in Gearfried's hands. "And thanks to your spell card, I can tribute your Swordsmaster, to summon this monster, my Tyrant Dragon (2900/2500)!"

The swordsman disappears in a burst of fire, and from the fire emerges a huge golden dragon, with a jewel in his forehead, and he lets out a huge roar.

"Wow, that's a pretty rare dragon," Theo says, obviously impressed by the new monster.

"Now Tyrant Dragon, finish him off, Imperial Inferno!" Cassie commands, and the dragon sends a burst of fire at George, lowering his life points to 0.

"No, how could I lose, I'll get you for this!" George shouts, charging forward at Cassie, raising his pistol.

At that point, Cassie removes a pistol from her side, and fires two quick shots, the first one knocking the pistol out of George's hand, the second hitting him in the leg, knocking him down. Cassie hits him with the butt of her pistol, and knocks him out cold. She then kneels down, checking his pockets, removing several small pills.

"Space Pirate Suicide Pills, works even faster than Cyanide, and is completely untraceable," Cassie says, pocketing the pills, then turns to look at the duelist again. "Uhh Sarah, you might want to look at this."

Sarah comes over, and gasps as she sees a light blue liquid dripping out of George's mouth and scanner. "Phazon…" she says.

**00000**

_Grade Sword and Jeweled sword where both used in season 2 of GX._

**00000**

_**Well, there you go, after a bit of a wait, chapter 4 is done.**_

_**Next chapter, its class time for our heroes. Their assignment, win a tag team duel against two opponents. Can Sarah and Theo team up to win this game? Find out in, "The Machines of War."**_

_**Coming soon to a site near you.**_


	5. The Machines of War

_Here we go again, and with the first tag team duel of the fanfiction._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Metroid._

**00000**

_**Hi, it's Sarah again.**_

_**It's been a few days since we where attacked by a duelist working for the Space Pirates, but so far everything seems fine.**_

_**Right now, I'm currently in a Dueling Strategies class, and we're about to do a fairly important assignment, one which I will need a partner for.**_

_**I wonder what it could be.**_

**00000**

**0000000000**

**CHAPTER 5:**

**THE MACHINES OF WAR**

**0000000000**

**00000**

A couple of days later, Sarah, Theo, Lauren, and Cassie are all sitting in on a Duel Strategies class. The bell has just rung, and the teacher is writing something up on the board.

The teacher is a short man wearing a grey sweater and slacks, with a balding head, and a monocle with a short beard, his name is Dr. Clayton.

"Tag Team duels are considerably one of the most complex types of dueling," he says in a slight British accent. "Unlike in a regular duel, you cannot only rely on yourself, but you must also rely on your partner in order to win. Will you please turn to page 52 in your books?"

The students turn through their books as Dr. Clayton drones on about tag team duels.

"Excuse me sir, but wouldn't we learn better from first hand experience?" A young man in the front row asks, he has short brown hair, and is wearing a white muscle shirt with blue jean shorts, his badge shows him as being a Ra Yellow.

"You have an excellent point, Mr…" Dr. Clayton says, trying to remember the young man's name.

"Caldwell, Vincent Caldwell, I was in your class last year," Vincent says.

"Mr. Caldwell, you bring up an excellent point, yes, you should be able to learn better from experience. Which is why I want you to find a partner, because you have just volunteered yourself to show the class how a tag team duel is done properly," Dr. Clayton says.

"I'll be his partner," An African-American boy says, standing up next to Vincent, he is wearing a black jacket with a red t-shirt and blue jeans, his badge also puts him at Ra Yellow.

"Right, Vincent Caldwell and Shawn Johansen will be dueling against…" Dr. Clayton says, and goes over his roster. "Sarah Aran and Theodore Taylor."

"Okay then," Vincent says, taking his duel disk out of his bag, as does Shawn and Theo, Sarah's is attached to her armor as her deck slips out.

_Hmm, this should be interesting, _Cassie thinks, resting her chin on her hands as the duelists move forward to take their positions.

"All right, according to the rules of Tag Team dueling, there cannot be any sharing of strategy, otherwise that team will be disqualified," Dr. Clayton says. "Players may sacrifice their partner's monsters if they have permission to do so. Both players will have a shared total of 8000 life points, but you must defeat both duelists in order to win the duel. The duelists that win this match will each be awarded 50 extra credit points. Now let the duel begin, Miss. Aran will begin."

"All right, now look out!" Sarah says, and rapidly draws.

**00000**

_"That idiot, how could he allow himself to be captured?"_ Valcouri screams, having just now heard about George's failure.

_"You know, Sir Valcouri, you really should try and be calm down,"_ a human woman says in the pirate language, wearing a light blue dress, and wearing a duel disk on her arm, and with long red hair. _"You're nothing to our cause if you give yourself a heart attack from all that blood pressure."_

_"Yes, your right, thank you Christine,"_ Valcouri says, calming down.

_"You know, the men lifted that X-Box 360 the other day, they've found those Halo games very relaxing, and…" _Christine starts, but gets a look from Valcouri, and stops.

_"We had enough problems with the Flood without having to deal with video games that involve them,"_ Valcouri says, and Christine shrugs as she continues on her way.

**00000**

"All right, I start with my Alpha Metroid (1700/1400), in attack mode!" Sarah says, and a small green floating alien appears. "One card face down, and I end my turn."

"All right, it's my move then," Vincent says, and draws. "And I start with my Ancient Gear Castle spell card!" He says, and a huge castle with cannons and gears sticking out of it appears behind him.

_Oh that's right, Vi__ncent uses an Ancient Gear deck, I saw him dueling the other day, how could I forget that? _Theo thinks to himself.

"And now, I summon my Ancient Gear Soldier (1300/1300 + 300), in attack mode!" He says, and a rusty soldier carrying a machine gun appears. "One card face down, and that's it for me."

"All right, it's my turn," Theo says, and draws. "I summon my War Hero Tomahawk: Taski (1650/1350)!" He says, and an Indian warrior appears, wearing war paint, and carrying a tomahawk. "And I'll place these two cards face down, and end my turn."

"All right, now I can attack," Shawn says, and draws. "And I'll start by summoning Bokoichi the Freightening Car (500/500), in defense mode!" He says, and a fiendish red box car appears.

"And I activate my trap card, go Cyber Summon Blaster!" Vincent says, and a large laser cannon appears behind them.

"And then I activate my spell card Machine Duplication, which lets me special summon two more Bokoichis to the field!" Shawn says, and two more fiendish box cars appears. "This activates my partner's trap card, blasting both of you for 600 points!"

The laser powers up, and blasts Sarah and Theo, lowering their life points to 7400.

"You get the feeling that these guys have done this before?" Sarah asks Theo.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Theo says.

"Well, we don't like to brag, but me and Shawn are the best tag team duelists in the school," Vincent says with a grin.

_Okay, this is definitely trouble, these two most likely have a lot of experience tag team dueling and have built strategies that work well together, but me and Theo haven't had the time to prepare,_ Sarah thinks.

"And I activate my Double Summon spell card, so I'll set this monster in defense mode, and place this card face down to end my turn," Shawn finishes.

Sarah draws. "I activate my continuous spell card, "A" Cell Breeding Device!" She says, and a strange contraption appears on her field. "Then, I think I'll sacrifice my Alpha Metroid to summon my Alien Mother (2300/1500)!" She says, and a four armed white and pink monster with blue orbs in its skin appears. "And then I activate Terraforming, so I can add a field spell to my hand," she says, and takes a card out of her deck. "And I activate it; go Otherworld- The "A" Zone!"

Suddenly the ground under them cracks, and turns into a small planet as a huge aura appears around them, with space rocks floating around.

"Now Alien Mother, attack his Ancient Gear Soldier!" She commands, and the alien charges forward.

"Sorry to rain on your parade, but I activate my trap card, go Negate Attack!" Shawn counters, and a vortex swallows up the attack.

"Fine, I end my turn," Sarah says.

Vincent draws, and grins. "Since I have enough counters on my castle, I can sacrifice it to summon this monster, my Ancient Gear Golem (3000/3000)!" He says, and the castle shatters, and rising from it is a large rusty machine with a head that resembles a Spartan's helmet, and stares at the two duelists with a single red eye.

"Okay, that could be a problem…" Sarah says, realizing how big of an understatement it was.

"Now Ancient Gear Golem, attack Theo's War Hero with Mechanized Melee!" Vincent commands, and the machine throws a punch at the Indian.

"Activate trap card, go Mirror Force!" Theo counters, but the trap doesn't activate, and the attack still goes through, lowering their life points to 6150.

"Wait, whats going on, time out, his Duel disk malfunctioned!" Sarah says.

"No it didn't," Shawn says.

"That's right, when an Ancient Gear monster attacks, the opponent cannot activate any spell or trap cards," Vincent explains.

_Heh, now this is getting interesting, I mean, I'd hate to see Theo lose, but if I get to see Sarah squirm under the pressure, I'll be happy,_ she thinks to herself.

"I'll place this card face down, and call it a turn," Vincent says, and Theo draws.

"I'll set this monster in defense mode, and that's it for me," he says.

Shawn draws. "First, I flip summon my face down monster, Dekotchi the Battlechained Locomotive, normally I could draw one card, and one for each Bokoichi on the field, but instead I'll have me and my partner each draw two," he says as an evil train engine appears, and he draws two cards.

"Thank you Shawn," Vincent says and draws two as well.

"No problem, buddy, and now I activate Thunder Crash, this will destroy every monster on our side of the field, and do you 300 points of damage for each," he says.

"But my Interdimensional Matter Transporter will save my Golem," Vincent says, and the robotic golem gets sucked into a strange device.

Lightning crashes down, and destroys the 4 train cars, and the mechanical soldier, lowering Sarah and Theo's life points to 4650.

"Whats the point? You're now defenseless," Sarah says.

"Really, well I'll just have to change that, but first I activate my face down card, Ultimate Offering. And now, my real strategy will be revealed, as I summon this monster, my Machiner's Soldier (1600/1500)!" He says, and a machine appears that looks like a marine in a flackjacket and helmet with one glaring eye; it has a blade on its right arm.

"A machiner? But those are some of the rarest machines in the world, how could you get them?" Theo asks.

"I won a tournament awhile back, and the prize was these monsters," Shawn says as if it's the most casual thing in the world. "And now I get the effect of my Soldier, allowing me to summon another Machiner to the field from my hand, like my Machiner's Sniper (1800/800), in attack mode!"A large beige robot with a cannon on his arm appears. Then Sarah and Theo are blasted again, lowering their life points to 4350.

"And I'll place this card face down, now sniper, destroy his face down monster!" Shawn says, and the robot lifts his gun, and blasts the face down monster, which is revealed to be a Sangan.

"Thanks," Theo says, and takes a card out of his deck.

"I end my turn," Shawn says, and the Ancient Gear Golem re-appears on the field.

Sarah draws nervously, and glances at the card. "I activate Pot of Greed," she says, and draws a card, looking a little surprised at the cards she drew. "First, I activate my spell card, Monster Reborn, and I'm using it to bring back my partner's Takashi!" She says, and the Indian war hero appears again.

"What's the point? My golem is just going to destroy him again on my next turn, unless…" Vincent says, and trails off.

"I'm planning to sacrifice him, which is what I am going to do, along with my Alien Mother, to summon Ghor, Cyborg Hunter (2750/2100)!" She says, and the two monsters vanish, only to be replaced by a tall humanoid robot, who stares at the two opponents before turning back to look at Sarah.

_"It's my pleasure to serve the daughter of Samus Aran,"_ the cyborg says in a voice that sounds more human than machine. _"What will you have me do?"_

"Uhh, right now I need your special ability," Sarah says, shocked that her card is talking to her, and he nods.

"Hey, what exactly is his special ability?" Vincent asks, now a little nervous.

"He works kind of like Buster Blader, only he gains 300 attack points for every machine monster in your graveyard," Sarah says, and Ghor's attack points rise to 4250.

"Oh crap," Shawn says in realization. "Every time you destroy one of our monsters, he'll get stronger."

"And the same will happen if we sacrifice our monsters," Vincent says. "Not bad, Sarah, that's an impressive move."

"Thanks," Sarah says, then turns her attention to the Golem, who is standing motionless on Vincent's field. "All right, Ghor, take out that Elysian reject with Plasma Cannon Blast!"

_"It shall be done,"_ Ghor says, and jumps forward, a laser activating as he blasts at the golem. Finally it collapses, melted in several places before it shatters, and Ghor returns to Sarah's field, and Vincent and Shawn's life points fall to 6750, then Ghor's attack rises to 4550.

"Come on Shawn, this is getting embarrassing," Vincent groans.

"It's your move, Vincent," Sarah says.

Vincent draws. "I'll set this monster in defense mode, and call it a turn," he says.

Theo draws. "I Summon my War Hero Samurai: Hitokiri (1950/1050)!" He says, and the brownish-gold armored Samurai appears. "Now, attach his Machiner's…""Let me point out that you can only attack my Machiner's Sniper," Shawn says, and the samurai charges at the sniper. "To which I respond with this card, my Draining Shield!" He says, and a shield appears in the machine's hands, and the attack is absorbed by it, Vincent and Shawn's life points rise again to 8700.

"Fine, it's your move," Theo says.

Shawn draws. "I'll activate Pot of Greed," He says, and draws two cards. "I'll set this monster in defense mode and place a card face down, and it's your move."

Sarah draws. "I summon Space Pirate (1800/1200), in attack mode!" She says, and the reptilian monster carrying a gun appears. "Now Ghor, destroy his Sniper, Plasma Cannon Blast!"

The cyborg sends a burst of heated energy at the monster, but only to have it deflected back at him, and he shatters.

"Sorry, that was my trap card, Sakuretsu Armor, which destroys your monster," Vincent says.

"Fine, one card face down, your move," Sarah says.

Vincent draws. "I summon my Green Gadget (1400/600), in attack mode!" He says, and a green monster covered with gears appears, as he takes a card out of his deck. "This lets me add a monster to my hand, specifically my Red Gadget."

"And I activate my trap card, Life Absorbing Machine, so whenever we pay life points, we'll get them back on the next turn," Shawn says.

"Why does he have that in his deck?" Lauren asks from behind Cassie.

"If what I've heard about these Machiner monsters, it might come in handy," Cassie says.

"Thanks, now I activate my partner's Ultimate Offerings, I pay 500 life points, and I can summon my Red Gadget (1300/1500), in attack mode!" Vincent says, and their life points fall to 8200, and a red monster made of gadgets appears as he takes a card out of his deck. "Which lets me add a Yellow Gadget to my hand, and I'll summon it now by using Ultimate Offerings (1200/1200)!" He says, and a yellow monster made of gears appears as their life points fall to 7700.

"So you've managed to summon all the Gadgets, whats the point?" Sarah asks.

"This is the point, I activate a spell card called Tribute Overload, first, I pick one card in my hand, and discard the rest of my hand," Vincent says, taking 3 cards out of his hand, and placing them in the graveyard. "But then, it requires one more tribute to summon it this turn."

"Whats the point, that seems to be a little lopsided," Sarah says.

"Wait, there is one reason why someone with an Ancient Gear deck would play that card, this could be trouble," Theo says.

"That's right, and now I sacrifice all three of my monsters, to summon this, the mighty Ancient Gear Gadjitron Dragon (3000/2000)!" Vincent says, and a huge dragon made of rusty gears and metal appears with a mechanical roar. "And since I sacrificed all three of my gadgets, I get all three of his effects, now my dragon; destroy that Samurai, Gadjitron Flame Breath!"

The mechanical dragon rears its head back, and sends a burst of green flames at the samurai, who shatters, lowering Sarah and Theo's life points all the way to 2400.

"Wait, how did we lose that many life points?" Sarah demands.

"Because I sacrificed my Yellow Gadget, you lose 600 life points when my dragon destroys a monster, and because I sacrificed my Red Gadget, you lose 400 life points when I deal damage to your life points," Vincent says with a laugh. "Unfortunately that is all I can do right now, so go ahead and take your turn, Theo."

Theo draws. "I activate Graceful Charity," he says, and draws 3 cards, and looks them over. _Awesome, I drew the monster my dad sent me, and I can summon him now, _he thinks, and discards two cards. "I activate Monster Reborn, so welcome to the field my Kaiser Seahorse (1700/1650)!" He says, and a seahorse warrior appears.

"Whats the point, he's not strong enough to destroy my Sniper, let alone Vincent's dragon," Shawn says, smirking.

"Well, I'm going to sacrifice him to summon my newest monster, by sacrificing my Seahorse; I can summon this monster!" Theo says, and a figure in green armor appears, carrying a futuristic rifle at his side, and staring at the enemies from behind a golden spherical visor. "Shawn, Vincent, meet Master Chief Petty Officer John-117, known to his enemies as the Demon, known to duelists as _**Master Chief, Last of the SPARTANS**_ (3000/2600)!"

"Wow, they made a card based off of the Master Chief, sweet!" some random student from two seats in front of Cassie says.

"Okay, that is somewhat impressive, but your monster's attack is equal to that of my Dragon, "Vincent says, not worried at all.

"Oh, so it is, well I'll just have to change that, won't I? By discarding one card from my hand, I can raise his attack points by 1000," He says, and discards a card and Master Chief's attack rises to 4000.

"You just had to tick him off, didn't you?" Shawn asks.

"Now Chief, attack his Dragon, Spartan Laser Blast!" Theo commands, and the futuristic soldier blasts the rusty dragon with his laser cannon, and the monster shatters, lowering Vincent and Shawn's life points to 5700.

"Heh, notice that we're still in this game, and have more life points than you," Vincent says.

"Nothing short of a miracle can save you now," Shawn says.

"Well in the meantime, I'll place this card face down, and call it a turn," Theo says, and the face down card appears behind Master Chief. _It's all up to Sarah right now, maybe she can think of something,_ he thinks to himself.

Shawn draws, and grins. "Well Vincent, it looks like we're going to win," he says.

"Okay, what did you draw that has you so happy?" Sarah asks, feeling a little nervous now.

"First, I flip summon my face down monster, go Machiner's Defender (1200/1800)!" Shawn says, and another robot appears, this one has two bulky machine guns on his shoulders. "And thanks to his flip-effect, I can add a specific monster to my hand," he says, and takes a card out of his deck.

"Well, if this card is so special, then why don't you play it?" Sarah asks.

"You asked for it, I summon the Supreme Commander of this mechanical army, the General Commander Covinton (1000/600)!" Shawn says, and a robot painted to look like he has beige riding pants and a military jacket with a tie, he has a pointed helmet that reveals only two beady eyes.

"Why summon him, he's too weak to destroy any of our monsters," Theo points out.

"Really? Well why don't you show them your effect Covinton?" Shawn says, and the mechanical general takes out a bugle, and plays a rousing tune.

"Reveille, a call to arms…" Theo says, clinching his teeth.

Machiner's Sniper, Defender, and Soldier vanish.

"By sacrificing them, I can summon this monster, my Machiner's Force (4600/4100)!" He says, and a huge Machine rose up behind him! It was a huge mecha, as big as Ancient Gear Golem, with armor, thick limbs, and a large rifle in its hands. On its back was a unit, out of which reached two mechanical limbs that held two giant missile launcher!

"4600 attack points? That's ridiculous!" Sarah says, and then groans as they get blasted again by the blaster, lowering their life points to 2100.

"Now Machiner's force, attack the Master Chief, Scud Missile Barrage!" Shawn commands, and the mechanical monster blasts the cybernetic soldier, causing him to explode as Sarah and Theo's life points fall to 500, while Shawn and Vincent's falls to 4700. "It's your move, if you can really do anything that is."

Sarah draws, and looks uneasily at the large machine. _This is my only hope, if this fails; we lose,_ she says, and plays the card. "I activate Graceful Charity!" She says, and draws 3 cards, then discards two. "I play my face down card, Call of the Haunted, and bring back a monster I just discarded, Gandrayda, Fallen Shapeshifter Hunter!"

There is a giggle, and an alien woman appears with pink, translucent skin, and a bit of electricity gathering in her hands.

"And as for her attack, she gains the attack of the strongest monster in either graveyard, which is 3000!" Sarah continues, and the alien's stats rise to 3000/2600. "And I'll place this card face down, and end my turn there."

Vincent draws. "I activate the spell card, Revolving Table, so its Shawn's turn, but you both get to draw a card," he says, and Sarah and Theo both draw a card.

Shawn draws. "All right, Machiner's Force destroys Gandrayda, Scud Missile Barrage!" He commands, and the machine lets out a barrage of missiles.

"Go spell card, Gandrayda's Trickery!" Sarah says, and the card flips up. "So Gandrayda goes face down, as does your General, and one random card in my graveyard," she says, and Gandrayda goes into face down position, Covinton goes to Sarah's field, and does the same, and a card appears face down as well, and the three cards are shuffled. "Now, you have to pick a monster, and what happens next will determine the whole duel."

"Okay, I'll pick, the one in the middle," Shawn says, and the card flips up to reveal Samus Aran, Federation Bounty Hunter (2700/2300).

"Oh, too bad, since you picked the one from my graveyard, I get to keep all three monsters, and your monster is destroyed!" Sarah says, and the giant machine shatters.

"Uhh, okay, one monster in defense mode, and that's all," Shawn says, defeated.

Sarah draws. "I sacrifice Covinton for Gamma Metroid (2400/2000)!" She says, and an alien on 4 spindly legs appears. "Now, destroy his face down monster!" She commands, and the Metroid shatters the monster, which is revealed to be another Dekotchi. "Too bad thanks to my Metroid, you don't get his effect. Now Gandrayda, Samus, finish them off!" She commands, and Samus fires a round of shots at Shawn, lowering Shawn and Vincent's life points to 1000, then Gandrayda locks onto Vincent with a grapple beam, and then gives him a good punch, and their life points fall to 0.

"And the winner of this duel is the team of Sarah Aran and Theodore Taylor!" Dr. Clayton says as the students cheer.

"That was pretty impressive dueling," Vincent says, coming up to Sarah and Theo. "I'm glad we got to duel you."

"Yeah, same here," Shawn says, following him.

"Thanks, we tried our hardest, but you guys almost beat us," Sarah says.

"Hey, you can't win them all, now keep it up you two," Vincent says, and they all shake hands.

_Hmm, that was an impressive duel, Sarah is better than I thought,_ Cassie thinks to herself.

**00000**

_The Machiner's cards are from the Yu-Gi-Oh R manga._

**00000**

_**Master Chief, Last of the SPARTANS**_

_**8**_

_**Light**_

_**3000/2600**_

_**Cyber-Warrior/Effect**_

_**Trained by the UNSC, Master Chief is most well known for his victories over the alien menace known as the Covenant; very few have ever seen his true face. This monster counts as having "War Hero" in its name. As long as this monster is on the field, all monsters with "War Hero" in their names cannot be destroyed as a result of battle, battle damage still counts. Once per turn, discard one card from your hand in order to power up this monster by 1000 attack points for the remainder of the turn.**_

_**Alpha Metroid**_

_**Dark**_

_**4**_

_**1700/1400**_

_**Reptile/Effect**_

_**This monster was created in honor of the classic "Metroid" series by Nintendo. This monster can escape being destroyed as a result of battle once per turn. When this monster is destroyed, increase your life points by 850, and special summon another Alpha Metroid to your side of the field.**_

_**Gamma Metroid**_

_**Dark**_

_**6**_

_**2400/2000**_

_**Reptile/Effect**_

_**This monster was created in honor of the classic "Metroid" series by Nintendo. This monster can escape being destroyed as a result of battle once per turn. When this monster is destroyed, increase your life points by 1200. When this monster battles a machine type monster or a cyber-warrior type monster, the opposing monster is automaticaly destroyed.**_

_**Ghor, Cyborg Hunter**_

_**Earth**_

_**8**_

_**2750/2100**_

_**Cyber-Warrior/Effect**_

_**This card was created in honor of the classic "Metroid" series. This monster gains 300 attack points for every machine in the opponent's graveyard. When "Dark Samus, Space Pirate Commander" is on the field, take control of an opponent's monster, and equip it to this monster, this monster gains attack points equal to the monster's attack. When this monster would be destroyed through any means, if it is equipped with a monster, the monster is destroyed instead, and you can equip another monster at any time. If "Dark Samus, Space Pirate Commander" is destroyed, any **__**monsters equipped to this card is**__** destroyed as well.**_

__

_**Ghor's Charity**_

_**Continuous Spell**_

_**Image of Ghor handing money to a group of aliens. This card can only be activated when "Ghor, Cyborg Hunter" is on the field. When your opponent destroys a monster on your side of the field **__**as a result of battle, draw two cards, and discard 1.**_

_**Gandrayda, Fallen Shapeshifter Hunter**_

_**Dark**_

_**8**_

__

_**Cyber-Warrior/Effect**_

_**This card was created in honor of the "Metroid Prime" series by Nintendo. This monster gains the attack and defense of the strongest monster in the graveyard. If "Dark Samus, Space Pirate Commander" is face-up on the field, this monster gains the attack of the strongest monster on the field with 200 more attack points.**_

_**Gandrayda's Trickery**_

_**Quick-Play Spell**_

_**Image of a soldier turning into Gandrayda. This card can only be activated when your opponent attacks "Gandrayda, Shape-Shifter Hunter." Take control of another monster on the field, and flip it face down as well as the target of the attack and one more monster in your graveyard. Your opponent must pick one of the monsters, if it is "Gandrayda" the attack succeeds, if it is the opponent's monster, that monster is destroyed, if it is the monster from your graveyard, the attacking monster is destroyed, and you keep all three monsters.**_

**00000**

_**Well, there you go, 5 chapters done.**_

_**Next up, another pirate decides to show up and cause trouble, and her target is Lauren. Can the Amazons take the heat? Find out in, "**__**Gift of Prometheus."**_


	6. Gift of Prometheus

_Well, here we go again, and the Pirates are back in action._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Metroid, unfortunately._

**00000**

_**Hola, I'm here for another installment of this little story.**_

_**You already know who I am, so I'll get right to the point.**_

_**My roommates, other than being rivals, are possibly the only things standing between a group of Space Pirates and taking over the world. Theo already knows about this, and now I'm starting to learn about it.**_

_**My current opponent uses a deck based around something that has both been a helper and a threat to man, the power of fire. Fire can create and destroy; it can give life and take it away.**_

_**When a forest burns, it cleanses the ground of the old, and brings new life.**_

_**My opponent doesn't care about the life-giving properties, she just cares about the destruction it brings, but I can still win, I hope.**_

**00000**

**0000000000**

**CHAPTER 6:**

**GIFT OF PROMETHEUS**

**0000000000**

**00000**

"Cassie, I'm telling you that I have no idea how your book got into my bag!" Sarah says, in yet another argument with Cassie.

The four friends are seated in the Cafeteria the next day, apparently one of Cassie's text books had found itself inside Sarah's book bag.

"Yeah, I'm sure that the book just jumped into your bag on its own, give me a break!" Cassie says.

"You want a break, Dragon-girl? I'll give you a break!" Sarah says, and lunges for Cassie, and the two start fighting right there in the middle of the lunchroom.

"Are they like this in the dorm room?" Theo asks.

"No, this is one of the quiet days," Lauren says with all seriousness.

"Eesh, that's not good," Theo says.

"Yeah, they must've been in a good mood," Lauren says, and lounges back in her chair.

That's when the lights suddenly shut off, and steel doors fall over the entrances and the windows.

"Okay, that's something that doesn't happen everyday," Sarah says as she and Cassie stop fighting.

That's when a spotlight falls on a figure that had entered silently. It is a woman with short charcoal-black hair, and wearing a low cut red dress with red opera gloves and a duel disk with flame markings on it.

"Greetings students," she says in a Mediterranean accent. "The name's Clara Hephaestus, the Greek Queen of Flames, I represent my employers who have an interest in your skills. So if you will just sit tight, we will be leaving in less than an hour."

"And if we say no?" One student asks.

"Then I will not hesitate to kill you one by one," Clara says, brandishing a laser pistol. "However, I'm willing to give you a sporting chance. If one of you will be willing to step forward and duel me, you will all be spared, if the person loses, you will all be brought to my employer."

_Employer? She's gotta be working for Valcouri, maybe I should…_ Sarah thinks, but she's too late.

"I'll take your challenge, Fuego Loco Chica," Lauren says, stepping forward.

"What did she just call her?" Sarah asks.

"If I remember my Spanish, more or less she called her a Pyromaniac girl," Theo says.

"All right, your challenge is accepted," Clara says, and activates her duel disk and Lauren gets closer before doing the same.

"LET'S DUEL!" The two say in unison.

"Age before beauty," Lauren says with a small chuckle.

"Thanks hey wait a minute!" Clara says, but draws anyway. "I start with this monster, my Tenkabito Shien (1500/1200)!" She says, and a horse gallops in, carrying a rider in red armor, and wielding a sword as the horse rears back on its hind legs. "One card face down, and it's your move."

Lauren draws. "I summon my Amazoness Paladin (1700/300 100), in attack mode!" She says, and a blonde woman warrior appears, drawing a sword. "Paladin, attack her Shien with Blade of the Amazons attack!"

The Amazoness general charges forward, and slashes through the warrior, lowering Clara's life points to 3700.

"Reveal trap card, Backfire!" Clara counters, and a burst of fire engulfs Lauren, and when it fades away, her life points have fallen to 3500.

"Fine, I'll place this card face down, and end my turn," Lauren says. _If he attacks, I can activate my face down Dramatic Rescue, and switch my Paladin with my Swordswoman, and she'll take all the damage,_ she thinks to herself.

Clara draws. "I'll simply set a monster in defense mode, and call it a turn," she says.

Lauren draws. "Okay, I summon my Amazoness Fighter (1500/1300), in attack mode!" She says, and a muscular woman in a bikini appears, raising her fists. "Now, attack her face down monster!"The female warrior punches at the face down monster, which is revealed to be a demon in robes and with three faces.

"That was my Stray Asmodian (1300/1700), a little too strong for your fighter to destroy," Lauren says with a chuckle.

"Yeah, but not my Paladin, Amazoness Paladin, destroy her Stray Asmodian with Blade of the Amazons!" Lauren commands, and the paladin slashes through the fiend, and Lauren's life points fall again to 3000.

Then, to her surprise, her life points rise to 3800, and Clara's rises to 4500.

"How did that happen?" Lauren asks.

"That was my Stray Asmodian's special ability, whenever he is destroyed as a result of battle, both of us gain 800 life points," Clara says. "His effect represents one half of the element of fire, the Flames of Renewal, while fire destroys, it can also renew life."

"Okay, I'll just place this card face down, and call it a turn," Lauren says.

Clara draws, and opens her field slot. "This lunch room is getting boring, I activate the field spell City of Brass!" She says, and a huge city appears around them, as its name suggests, the buildings are made of bronze, and in the distance you can see flames rising.

"What exactly does this do?" Lauren asks.

"As long as this card is on the field, fire monsters gain 200 attack and defense points, and lose a level," Clara explains.

"So it's a fire version of A Legendary Ocean?" Lauren asks.

"Pretty much, yeah," Clara says. "And, I think I'll play this equip card Fire Fever on your Paladin."

A fiery aura appears around the Amazon general, and she seems to grow sick.

"What was that?" Lauren demands.

"My Fire Fever spell card, a vile disease that sometimes plagues mortals when they enter the planes of fire. Now on each of your turns, your Paladin loses 400 attack points, and if her attack drops to 0 because of this card, she is destroyed, and Fire Fever goes back into my deck," Clara explains with a cackle. "And now, to deal with your fighter, I summon my Mr. Volcano (2100/1300 200/ 200)!"

A tall man with short red hair and wearing a white and green suit and black cape appears with fire swirling around him appears.

"Now Mr. Volcano, destroy her Fighter, Flame Fist attack!" Clara commands, and the fire lord gathers flames in his fist, and punches the Amazoness fighter, who shatters. "Its your move."

Lauren draws, and sigh as her Paladin's attack falls to 1400. "I'll set one monster in defense mode, and call it a turn," she says.

Clara draws. "I summon my Darkfire Soldier #1 (1700/1100 200/ 200)!" She says, and a warrior surrounded by fire appears , drawing a sword. "Now, attack her face down monster!"

The flaming soldier slashes at the face down monster, which is revealed to be a small girl.

"That was my Amazoness Girl (300/300), and when she is destroyed, I can summon another Amazoness Girl to the field," Lauren says, and takes a card out of her deck, and the small girl appears again.

"Fine, Mr. Volcano, destroy her second Amazoness Girl!" Clara says, and the flaming sorcerer punches at the girl who shatters, and is replaced by a third. "Its your move now, make it count."

Lauren draws, and her Paladin's attack falls to 1100. "I activate my Earthenware Jug," she says, and takes a card out of her deck before drawing 3 cards. "And I'll place one card face down, and remove my Amazoness Paladin from the game, to summon this monster, my Amazoness Princess!"

Another woman appears, wearing the same indecent clothes as the other Amazons, but wearing golden jewelry and a tiara.

"And she gains 300 attack for every Amazon on the field other than herself," she says, and the Princess' attack rises to 2400. "Which is more than enough to destroy your Mr. Volcano, Princess, destroy her monster with Royal Scimitar Slash!"

The Princess draws a scimitar, and charges forward, slashing at the flaming monster, which shatters and Clara's life points fall to 4400 and Lauren's falls to 3300.

"I'll place this card face down, and end my turn."

Clara draws. "I switch my Darkfire Soldier to defense mode, and set one monster in defense mode to end my turn," she says, and her flaming soldier kneels in defense mode.

Lauren draws. "I remove my Princess from the game, to summon my Amazoness Queen (3000/3000)!" The Amazon who appeared seemed to be the most regal one yet. She still wasn't dressed with much decency, but the bikini top was made of bronze, and the loincloth seemed to be silk, and she had a golden girdle. She wore a long, purple cape, golden jewelry, and a golden crown on her head. She held a scimitar that glowed with golden light.

"Woah, that is impressive," Cassie says.

"Yeah, she's one of the strongest Amazon cards in the game, I'm impressed that she has one," Theo says.

"What? How did a rookie like you get a card that rare?" Clara demands.

"Its simple, I won an all female tournament awhile back," Lauren says. "The prize was any two cards in the game that involves female monsters, and the opportunity to create my own card. I picked these two cards, and you'll see the card I created soon enough."

"Fine, whatever, continue your turn," Clara says boredly.

"Okay, I'll activate Heavy Storm!" Lauren says, and all spell and trap cards are blown away. "Now Amazoness Queen, destroy her Darkfire Soldier, Sacred Scimitar attack!" She commands, and the regal Amazon slashes through the flaming soldier with her scimitar. "And I'll place this card face down to end my turn."

Clara draws, glancing nervously at the Amazoness Queen, but grins when she sees the card she drew. "I activate this ritual card, go Incandescent Ordeal!" She says, and selects a monster from her hand. "So, I'll sacrifice my Tyrant Dragon, to summon my Legendary Flame Lord (2400/2000)!"

A man carrying a long staff appears, wearing a blue pointed hat and orange robes, his hand glows as flames burn around him.

"Okay, that is somewhat impressive, but its too weak to destroy my Queen," Lauren points out.

"Hmm, your right, I'll have to do something about that, like equip him with Salamandra, which will raise his attack points to 3100," she says, and the flames around the lord intensifies. "Now, attack the Queen, flame magic attack!"The fire lord sends a burst of fire at the queen, who shatters, but Lauren's life points are untouched.

"You activated my trap card, it's a handy little thing called Queen's Loyal Subjects, when my Amazoness Queen is destroyed, I can pay half of my life points instead of taking the damage, and special summon to the field 5 Amazons from my deck, so first of all we have my Amazon Archer (1400/1000), in attack mode!" She says, and a female warrior carrying a bow and arrow appears, drawing the bow back. "Then my Amazoness Blowpiper (800/1500)!"

A female warrior carrying a blowpipe appears, and slides a dart inside, holding it up to her lips in preparation.

"My Amazoness Chain master (1500/1300)!"

A woman carrying a long chain appears.

"A second Amazoness Paladin (1700/300 400)!" She says, and a second Paladin appears, drawing her sword.

"And finally, my Amazoness Tiger (1100/1500 2000)!"

A large tiger appears with a roar, pawing at the ground.

Lauren's life points fall down to 1500, but she grins. "Is that all for your move?" She asks.

"Uhh, yeah…" Clara says, now nervous.

Lauren draws. "All right, I activate my Blowpiper's special ability, lowering your monster's attack by 500 points," she says, and the blowpiper shoots a dart into the lord, and his attack falls to 2600. "Now Amazoness Tiger, attack her Legendary Flame Lord with Maul of the Great Cat!"

The tiger pounces on the sorcerer, and he shouts as he is torn to pieces and Clara's life points fall to 3900.

"Now Paladin, attack him directly!" She continues, and the Paladin slashes at Clara, lowering her life points further to 1700.

"Blowpiper, attack her with Blow Dart attack!"

The blowpiper loads a dart, and shoots Clara with it, lowering her life points to 900.

"Chain Master…"

"Please, have mercy…" Clara says, seeing how the Amazon is readying her chains.

"Yeah, like you where going to show us any. Chain Master, finish her off, Chain Rend attack!" Lauren commands, and Chain Master wraps her chain around Clara's neck, and pulls, the fire duelist screams as her life points fall to 0.

The Amazons give Lauren a smile before vanishing.

"You might have won, but I had no intention of keeping my end of the bargain…" Clara says, drawing out her gun as the roof breaks open. "Ahh that will be my ride."

A group of aliens jump down from strange craft above them to gather up the students. Sarah's arm shifts into a laser cannon, and Cassie draws out a gun.

"Pirates…" the two girls say, and start to fire on the invaders, but to little effect.

That's when all of a sudden, a figure jumps down from the hole the Pirates had made, slashing at the pirates with blades, and combined with the blasts from the two girls, and half the pirates lie dead. The ground begins to shake as the building starts to collapse.

"Sarah, get the other students out of here…" the figure says in a commanding voice.

"But…" Sarah starts.

"You still have work to do, now go!" The figure says, and Sarah nods.

"Come on, this way!" She says, and blasts a hole in the wall of the Cafeteria as the students start to stream out.

Sarah was the last one to go, but there was no sign of the strange figure, Clara had escaped with the Pirates.

"Come on Sarah, lets go!" Theo shouts, and Sarah ducks through the hole in the wall, and they barely get out in time before the whole cafeteria collapses.

Sarah stares at what used to be the cafeteria, and pauses to think. _Who was he? There was something familiar about him, but I couldn't place it…_ she thinks to herself, and looks out at the horizon.

She knew that their adventure was just beginning.

**00000**

_City of Brass was made by "Man Called True" for his fanfiction "Yu-Gi-Oh: Tilting the Balance," all creative credit goes to him._

_Fire Fever, Amazoness Girl, Amazoness Princess, Earthenware Jug, and Amazoness Queen were made by Cyber Commander._

**00000**

_**Queen's Loyal Subjects**_

_**Counter Trap**_

_**Image of a group of Amazons bowing before the Amazoness Queen. This card can only be activated when "Amazoness Queen" is destroyed as a result of battle. Any battle damage is negated. You must pay half your life points to use this card. You may special summon up to 5 monsters from your deck with "Amazoness" in their name, or is named "Amazon Archer" to the field.**_

**00000**

_**Well, there you go, another chapter is done.**_

_**Next chapter, its Cassie's turn again, and love fills the air as she meets up with the boy of her dreams. However, she is going to have to duel him first in order to really get her feelings out. Can she do it? Find out in, "Wild Hearts."**_


	7. Wild Hearts

_Well, here we go again._

_And if anyone was wondering who that figure was last chapter, well, that's my little secret._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Metroid.__ I also don't own the character Feral, he is the creation of my good friend Irae K. Strife._

**00000**

_**Well, this is a strange predicament I am in right now.**_

_**No, its not a duel against a member of the Space Pirate Confederacy, nothing nearly that elaborate.**_

_**Well, you see one thing I've made it a habit not to do is to fall in love, it can get in the way of work, and it does strange things to you.**_

_**However, now w**__**hat I was sure would never happe**__**n**____** has happened, I have fallen in love with a student here at the Academy.**_

_**Lets hope that this duel doesn't hinder my feelings.**_

**00000**

**0000000000**

**CHAPTER 7:**

**WILD HEARTS**

**0000000000**

**00000**

Sarah, Cassie, Lauren, and Theo are sitting in the office of Chancellor Roberto Griffin, looking a little uneasily at each other as the Chancellor hears their story.

"So, your saying that the Cafeteria was destroyed by aliens, is that correct?" Griffin asks, and the students nod. "Well, I have to say that this all sounds a little bizarre to me. As a matter of fact, if it wasn't for the fact that our cameras captured images of these Space Pirates, and your story is supported by every student that was in the Cafeteria at the time, which is a good quarter of the school. And it looks like that if it where not for your efforts, every student would have been captured by these, Pirates."

"Yes, that is true," Sarah says.

"And of course, there is the issue of you two carrying weapons on school property," Griffin says.

"I only use it if it necessary for self defense," Cassie says. "And with all due respect sir, I think that an impending invasion warrants some, change in policy."

"I don't have a choice, I lost my arm when I was younger, they outfitted me with a cybernetic one that doubles as a weapon, it's a long story," Sarah says. "I would never shoot a fellow student with it."

"Well, I have checked with the board, and they do believe that in light of these occurrences, it will be allowed, but neither of you can draw your weapons on another student," Griffin says.

"Yes sir," Sarah and Cassie says.

"Though, I should tell you one thing," Griffin says. "This island has, special properties, some of which are more well-hidden than others. Like the original Duelist Academy, this one was designed to contain a great power within its walls. If it becomes necessary, I am leaving it up to you four to develop sort of a, small army of duelists in order to fight against this coming evil."

"What you are suggesting could put other students in danger," Theo says.

"If what you told me about these Pirates is true, then we are already in danger," Griffin says. "I don't like it either, but it might be the only way."

"He has a point," Lauren admits. "We are the only defense the world has against the Pirates, and we are going to need all the help we can get."

"Well, we can try I guess," Sarah says.

"Good, now you kids go ahead and take the rest of the day off, its been a long day for us all," Griffin says, and the four kids nod, and leave the office. _I couldn't tell them, but we have been planning for this day for a long time, and we aren't entirely defenseless, its all a matter of defeating the Pirates before they come,_ he thinks to himself.

**00000**

Later, Cassie is lying back in the grass on a hillside overlooking the ocean, and looking out at the sunset.

She remembered one thing her mom had told her once about sunsets: _"I remember my first sunset, I had never seen one before because there are no sunsets on Bryyo. I remember how I felt, that it was like a way the Gods where telling me that everything would be all right, that the past can be put behind me. It was, the second most beautiful thing I had ever seen,"_ her mother had once told her.

_"Then, what was the first?"_ Cassie had asked her mother.

_"It was seeing you for the first time, because I knew that I had brought a real treasure into the world," _Ariadne had told her.

Cassie had thought it was kind of silly back then, but she figured that she would understand someday. Now here she was, her mother was probably worried sick about her by now, and all she had to hang on to her ways her memories.

Well, that and her spaceship, but lets not get into that.

She sighs contently, having removed her trench coat to feel the last rays of sun on her skin, she sits up as she hears a growling sound from nearby. Sitting up, she spies a male Gray Wolf coming out of the bush, barely even noticing her, he crosses the grass, and disappears into the forest.

Cassie, more out of curiosity than anything, slides her trench coat back on, and follows after securing her duel disk. She makes her way down a trail cut through the forest in the direction the wolf had gone, and comes into a clearing a minute later.

Seated there is a young man with spiked red hair and golden eyes, he is wearing a black coat and t-shirt with blue jeans, and has the badge at his belt showing him as a Sliffer Red Freshman.

Cassie blushes a little bit, getting a strange feeling, but she shakes it off. _I can't be falling in love with this guy, I don't even know his name, and besides, I'm trying to get back home, it would save me a lot of heartache if I didn't fall in love…_she thinks, shaking her head.

The young man suddenly turns, and stares right at Cassie. "Do you want something?" He asks.

"Well, uhh oh, I don't know what to say…" Cassie says, turning away, and blushes a little.

"You want a duel or something?" The young man asks.

"Uhh, yeah, sure a duel, I'm Cassandra, you can call me Cassie though," Cassie says, activating her duel disk.

"Feral," he replies, and activates his own duel disk after taking a deck out.

"LETS DUEL!" The two say in unison.

"Ladies first," Feral says, giving Cassie a smile.

_Cute, and a gentleman, I like it…_ Cassie thinks and draws. "I start with one monster in defense mode, and call it a turn."

Feral draws, and grins. "I summon my Mad Dog of Darkness (1900/1400), in attack mode!" He says, and a wicked looking orange dog appears, his eyes glowing red as he growls. "Now, attack her face down monster, rabid bite attack!"

The dog pounces on the face down monster, which is revealed to be a red dragon with a white mask covering its face.

"That was my Masked Dragon, and thanks to his effect, I can special summon a dragon with 1500 attack points or less from my deck to the field, and I choose my Darkblaze Dragon (1200/1000)," Cassie says, and a black dragon with a red underside and red veined wings appears.

"That's an, interesting monster, but its too weak to destroy my Mad Dog of Darkness, heck, most level 4 monsters could destroy it," Feral says.

"Hmm, true, but my Darkblaze dragon has a useful effect we'll get to later, is that your turn?" Cassie asks.

"Yeah, one card face down, your move," Feral says.

Cassie draws. "I activate Magical Mallet," she says, and takes 3 cards out of her hand, and shuffles them back into her deck before drawing 3 more. "And I'll sacrifice my Darkblaze dragon to summon my Luster Dragon #2 (2400/1400)!" She says, and a large emerald dragon appears with a roar. "And I think I'll place this card face down as well, and have my dragon attack your Mad Dog with Emerald blaze attack!"

The dragon sends a burst of green flames at the dog, which shatters as Feral's life points fall to 3500.

"Wow, I'm impressed Cassie, you managed to use your Masked Dragon to summon a weaker monster, and sacrificed it for higher level dragon," Feral says.

"Darkblaze Dragon is actually level 7, but his effect makes up for that, but that isn't important right now, I end my turn," Cassie says, trying not to blush. _He seems like a nice enough guy…_ she thinks to herself.

Feral draws, casually looking over his hand. "I activate Graceful Charity," he says, and draws 3 cards before discarding 2. "And then, I activate my Advanced Ritual Art spell card, so I will discard my Nin-Ken Dog and my Wolf Axwielder from my deck, to summon this monster, the mighty Lycanthrope (2400/1800)!"

He discards two cards from his deck, and suddenly a tall grey wolf wearing torn pants, and several cybernetic enhancements on his body appears.

"According to the stories, the Lycanthrope was once a man, but he was captured by the Mad Scientist Kozaky, no one is sure if he took the experiments willingly or not, but when it was over, he had been transformed into a beast, and now wanders the land, searching for prey."

"That's interesting, but, uhh, your wolfman is too weak to destroy my Dragon," Cassie says.

"Hmm, that is true, I'll just have to equip him with my Mystical Moon spell card," Feral says, and a full moon appears over the field, and the werewolf howls as his attack points rise to 2700. "Now, destroy her dragon, Lycanthropy Bite attack!"

The wolfman howls, and bounds forward, biting into the dragon who roars as he shatters. Cassie's life points fall to 3700, then they fall further to 2900.

"What, how did I lose even more life points?" Cassie asks.

"My Lycanthrope's special ability, you lose 200 life points for every normal monster in my graveyard when he damages your life points, which at the moment totals 4," Feral says. "Its your move, Cassie."

Cassie draws. _Okay, that will protect me for now_, she thinks. "I'll set one monster in defense mode, and call it a turn."

Feral draws, and grins. "I summon my Gene-Warped Warwolf (2000/100), in attack mode!" He says, and a bizarre beast appears, it is a tall white wolf-like animal with dripping fangs, and it snarls. "All right Warwolf, destroy her face down monster!"

The white wolfman bites at the face down monster, which is revealed to be a small group of dragons carrying swords and shields.

"That was my Troop dragon (700/800), now I can summon another one to the field," she says, and the dragons appear again.

"Fine, Lycanthrope, destroy them!" Feral says, and the wolfman bites at the dragons, which shatter, and re-appear. "Your move again."

Cassie draws, and grins. "I summon, my Decoy Dragon (300/200), in attack mode!" She says, and a cute little dragon appears, looking up at the two beasts with adorable little eyes. "And I'll place this card face down as well, and end my turn."

Feral glances at Cassie a little confused. "Why did you summon that monster?" He asks.

"I have my reasons, now make your move," Cassie says.

Feral shrugs, and draws. "I'll set this monster in attack mode, and attack your Decoy Dragon with my Lycanthrope!" He says, and the wolfman charges forward towards the small dragon, who grins wickedly.

Suddenly, in a burst of fire, the Darkblaze Dragon appears (1200/1000)-(2400/2000).

"My Decoy Dragon has a useful effect, when he is targeted for an attack, I can special summon a level 7 or higher dragon from my graveyard and you have to attack the revived monster, and when my Darkblaze dragon is revived, his stats are automaticaly doubled," she says with a grin.

"Fine, Lycanthrope, your new target is her Darkblaze Dragon!" Feral says, and the wolfman charges at the dragon.

"And I activate Rush Recklessly!" Cassie says, and the dragon's attack rises to 3100, and he blasts fire at the wolfman, lowering Feral's life points to 3100, and then the dragon blasts him, lowering his life points even further to 400. "And whenever my dragon destroys one of your monsters, you lose life points equal to its attack points."

"Okay, I switch my Warwolf to defense mode, and place this card face down to end my turn," Feral says. _My only face down card is Dust Tornado, and its just a bluff for now,_ he thinks.

Cassie draws. _No monsters I can summon, but this will win it for me now,_ she thinks. "I equip my Darkblaze Dragon with Big Bang Shot!" She says, and a blaze of flames appears around the dragon.

"Go trap card, Dust Tornado, which will get rid of your equip card!" Feral says, and a tornado of wind blows away the inferno, then the dragon vanishes.

"When Big Bang Shot is destroyed by a card effect, the monster it is equipped to is destroyed as well," Cassie says with a groan. "I summon my Komouri Dragon (1500/1200), in attack mode!" She says, and the purple dragon appears. "Now, destroy his Warwolf!" She says, and the dragon destroys the white wolf creature.

_She's not really giving her all, I can tell, she must have something else on her mind,_ Feral thinks. "Is everything okay, Cassie, you don't seem to be giving this duel your all?"

"Well, I, uhh…" Cassie says, blushing a little.

"Oh great, you have a crush on me, don't you? You and most of the girls in the Xavier Institute," Feral says.

'Uhh, yeah, I know its weird, but… wait, did you say Xavier Institute? You're a mutant?" Cassie asks.

"Yeah, you have a problem with that?" Feral asks.

"No, not at all," Cassie says.

She wasn't going to say anything, but the Xavier Institute still existed where she came from. Her mother had allowed a branch of the school to be built in the Thorn Jungles of Bryyo when a number of Colony children had been born with an X-Gene. Cassie herself, though she wasn't a mutant, had spent some time at the school, and had gained a great respect for the mutant team known as the X-Men.

"Whats your powers?" She asks curiously.

"I have limited shape shifting, I can transform into different canines at will," Feral says. "Why are you so interested?"

"Well, I'm not exactly a mutant, but I have some, similarities to you guys," Cassie says. _Dragons have been persecuted for years, and things haven't changed much in the future. Mutants aren't much different, there is mostly tolerance where I come from, but prejudice still exists,_ she thinks. "I'll end my turn there."

Feral draws. "I play Card of Sanctity," he says, and they both draw until they have six cards. "And I activate Polymerization, fusing together my Big Koala and Des Kangaroo to summon my Master of Oz (4200/3800)!" He says, and a tall green koala wearing a purple vest, boxing gloves, and wearing a champion's belt. "Now, destroy her Komouri Dragon, Ayers Rock Uppercut!"

The giant koala punches the dragon hard, and he shatters, lowering Cassie's life points down to 200.

"Okay, its your move Cassie," Feral says. _She is, cute, I might ask her out when this is over,_ he thinks to himself.

Cassie nervously draws. _This is it, this next card could decide everything, _she thinks, and draws, and glances at Feral. "Sorry Feral, but this is over. I place two cards face down, and activate Cost Down," she says, and discards a card. "And I can sacrifice my Troop Dragon to summon this monster, Gandora the Dragon of Destruction!"The black and red dragon from her initiation duel appears.

"And I'll use his effect now!" She says, and her life points fall to 100, and every card on the field other than Gandora shatters as the dragon's attack rises to 1200. "Now, attack him directly!"

The dragon sends a huge burst of flame at Feral, and his life points fall to 0.

"Good duel, Cassie," Feral says giving her a smile before starting to walk off, but then turns around. "Hey, are you doing anything on Friday?"

"Uhh, no," Cassie says.

"Dinner and a movie sound good, then?" Feral asks, and Cassie nods before heading off towards her dorm.

**00000**

By the time she has gotten to her Dorm room, she is practically skipping. Sarah and Lauren are working on their decks.

"Oh, hi Sarah, hi Lauren, you missed a great sunset!" She says in an uncharacteristically cheerful way.

"Uhh, Cassie, are you feeling okay?" Sarah asks.

"Yep, I'm feeling fine, just fine, never better," Cassie replies, and gets into her bed after removing her trench coat, and reads a book.

Sarah and Lauren exchange glances, and turn back to their cards.

**00000**

_**Well, there's another chapter done**__**, and love is in the air as Cassie finds love.**_

_**Next chapter, the first major test of the year has started. Up first for your viewing pleasure is Sarah dueling against an opponent with a deck similar to that of the Dark Knight from MichaelDJ54's fanfiction "Seal of the Orichalcos: The Next Generation." Can she beat the coming plague? Find out in, "Infection."**_


	8. Infection

_Well__, here we go, and I'd like to thank MichaelDJ54 for letting me use his created cards._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Metroid._

**00000**

_**It seems that something that will exist forever is disease. Even where I come from, certain diseases plague our galaxy, some of which we have cures for, others can cripple a planet if left unchecked.**_

_**When I started learning how to play Duel Monsters, I briefly heard about cards that would be considered virus or infection cards, but I have yet to see any so far.**_

_**Why am I brining this up? Well, today is the first big test of the year, and I'm already nervous enough about how I did on my written test.**_

_**But it's my field test that is starting to worry me, I'm up against an opponent using a bunch of cards I'm not prepared to face.**_

_**Let's hope I can win.**_

**00000**

**0000000000**

**CHAPTER 8: **

**INFECTION**

**0000000000**

**00000**

It was the Thursday after Cassie dueled Feral, things had started to slow down a little bit for the duelists, but today was an important day at the school, it was the first major test of the year.

There would be a test every 4 months, if a student could successfully pass 3 out of 4 of the tests, they would go up a dorm the next year. If not, there was always next year.

Sarah, Theo, Lauren, and Cassie are walking into their classroom for their test, and they take their seats as the teacher, Professor Ling groans as he gives out the instructions.

"All right students, you will have one hour to finish your test, then you will go to your assigned areas for your field test," Professor Ling says. "Anyone who is caught cheating will automaticaly flunks both tests. Now, begin."

The students get to work on their tests.

About 15 minutes into the test, Sarah pauses as she looks over one of the questions.

_"__Your opponent has Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8, Jinzo, and King Dragun all on the field with 3300 life points left. You have two monsters in defense mode, one card face down on the field and one spell or trap card face up__, and three__ card__s__ in your hand, with 1500 life points left. What cards can you use to win the duel in this turn?"_

Sarah thinks for a minute. She had read about this combo in her Duel Strategies class, it was very hard to beat unless you had the right cards. After thinking for a minute, she comes up with an answer.

_"The face up spell or trap card is Spell Sanctuary, the face down card is Pump Up. The face down monsters are Melchid the Four-Faced Beast and Grand Tiki E__lder, and the cards in your hand are Masked Beast Des Guardius, Double Attack, and Armed Dragon LV10. Summon the Masked Beast Des Guardius by sacrificing the two face down monsters, and place Double Attack face down.__ Destroy Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8 with Des Guardius, and activate Double Attack and Pump Up with Spell Sanctuary. Attack either of the remaining monsters with Des Guardius to win."_

Satisfied with this answer Sarah moves on to the next question.

30 minutes into the test, Theo is looking over another question, thinking about how to answer it.

_"Name three cards commonly used by Joey Wheeler."_

He knew this one easily, so he quickly wrote down "Flame Swordsman, Red-Eyes Black Dragon, and Time Wizard," before continuing on.

45 minutes into the test, Lauren is pondering a Duel History question.

_"During his duel in the Kaiba Corp. Grand Prix against Yugi Motou, what illegal field card did Leon Wilson use?"_

Lauren thinks for a minute, they had studied the Grand Prix in her class, and she remembered this one easily, so she wrote down "The Golden Castle of Stromburg."

55 minutes into the test, Cassie is on the final question, card trivia and multiple choice, and it reads.

_"What card's effect reads as follows: This monster cannot be special summoned except from the Graveyard, and only if it was sent their from the field. When this card is special summoned, select 1 monster in your graveyard. This card gains ATK equal to the level of that monster x 200._

_Darkblaze Dragon_

_Felgrand Dragon_

_Tyrant Dragon__"_

Cassie pauses for a moment, she knew about two of the three dragons on the list, she had them in her deck, but she wasn't sure about the third. So, she just circles B, and walks down to hand her test to the teacher.

**00000**

About half an hour after the written test is finished; Sarah is making her way to the gym, where she is assigned to duel in her field test.

She gets there, and is hurried over to a part of the gym which is usually reserved for gymnastics, so it is on a blue matted floor, and several gymnastics stuff is pushed off to the side.

Her opponent is already there, a sort of disheveled looking girl with short sandy brown hair, and wearing a grey t-shirt and sweatpants with the badge of a Sliffer Red at her side. She stares at Sarah from two grey eyes, and raises her duel disk.

"Are you my opponent?" She asks in a soft voice.

"Yes, I'm Sarah Aran," Sarah says.

"Adrianne," the girl replies, activating her duel disk.

"All right, time to duel," Sarah says activating her own duel disk as she puts her deck inside, Adrianne just shrugs.

"You can go first, I guess," Adrianne says.

_Wow, this girl could use a serious cheering up,_ Sarah thinks to herself, and draws. "I'll start with Metroid (1200/300), in attack mode!" She says, and a green see-through alien appears, making strange squeeing sounds. "And I'll place this card face down to end my turn."

Adrianne draws rather slowly as she glances at the card. "I summon my Virus Contaminator (300/0), in attack mode," she says, and a disease ridden man in a white robe appears, his eyes low and shallow, with green skin, red, and dissolving to the touch.

"Okay, that's just gross," Sarah says, trying not to gag.

"This monster has a useful effect, he can attack you directly, Virus Contaminator, attack her directly with Viral Breath," Adrianne says, and the monster exhales a cloud of purple gas, and it surrounds Sarah, who coughs as her life points fall to 3700. "And I can now add a Virus card to my hand, like my Crush Card Virus, which I'll set face down. And I think I'll now activate my Mystic Plasma Zone!"

A huge swirling vortex of blackness appears above them, and the Contaminator's attack goes up to 800, while the Metroid's attack rises too 1700.

"And it's your move now," Adrianne says, and interrupts Sarah as she draws. "I activate my trap card, go Crush Card Virus, by sacrificing my Contaminator, I can destroy all monsters on your field and in your hand with more than 1500 attack points, and this effect carries over for the next three turns."

"Fine," Sarah says, and the Metroid shatters as she discards 2 cards from her hand. "I'll just set one monster in defense mode, and end my turn."

Adrianne draws, and glances at the card. "I'll simply set one monster in defense mode, and end my turn," she says. "Don't forget, you have to show me the card you draw.

Sarah draws, and shows the card as a Pot of Greed. "I know the weakness of your trap card, it doesn't make me discard cards I draw outside of my Draw Phase, so I play Pot of Greed," she says, and draws two cards. "Now I play my Metroid Hatcher spell card!"

A strange looking alien with long tentacles appears.

"And using its effect, I get a Metroid Phazon Token (900/200)," she continues, and another Metroid appears, this one is a purplish color. "And that's it for me."

Adrianne draws. "I'll place two more cards face down and that's all," she says, and interrupts Sarah as she is about to draw. "Go trap card, Magical Thorn, but we'll get to that soon, go ahead."

Sarah draws, and looks at the card, groaning as she shows it as Ridley, Dragonic General of the Space Pirates and discards it, then screams as dark energy courses through her body, and her life points fall to 3200. "What was that?" She demands.

"That was the effect of my Magical Thorn, since you discarded a monster, you lose 500 life points," Adrianne explains.

"Fine, I'll just get another token, and set this monster in defense mode to end my turn," Sarah says, and a second Metroid appears. "I've gotta know something though, why do you use a virus deck?"

"My parents where epidemiologists, I just felt like it I guess," Adrianne says, and draws. "I'll just pass."

"And your virus' effect ended on my last turn by the way," Sarah says as she draws. "I sacrifice both of my tokens for this monster, my Cosmic Horror Gangi'el (2600/2000)!" She says, and a huge alien appears with long tentacles as it lets out a loud roar. "And I'll place one card face down, and attack your face down monster with Cosmic Sludge attack!" She commands, and the alien sends a burst of sludge at the face down monster, which is revealed to be a three eyed furball.

"That was my Sangan," Adrianne says, and takes a card out of her deck.

"Your move then," Sarah says.

Adrianne draws boredly. "Hmm, I guess I'll just have to do this, I summon my Plague Wolf (1000/1000)-(1500/600)," she says, and a wolf with scraggly fur, and foaming at the mouth appears.

"But, that monster is too weak to destroy my Cosmic Horror, even with your field spell," Sarah points out, getting a smug look on her face.

"Hmm, that is true, but I'll use his effect, doubling his attack to twice his original attack," she says, and the wolf gets even more haggard as foam pours out of his mouth, and his attack rises to 2000.

"That's still…" Sarah starts.

"Not enough? I know which is why I'm going to activate my trap card, go Deck Devastation Virus!" Adrianne says, and the wolf shatters, then wisps of virus spread from where it once was, and grabs Sarah's two face down monsters, and a card from her hand as her life points fall down to 2700.

_No, my Fission Metroid,__ Alien Grey, and Alien Infiltrator…_ Sarah thinks.

"And I'm not done with your monster yet; I activate Double Summon, and summon my Tribe Infecting Virus (1600/1000), in attack mode!" She says, and a blob of virus appears on the field. "And then, by discarding one card from my hand, I can destroy all reptiles on the field, like your Cosmic Horror."

The virus covers the alien giant, who groans as it shatters.

"And then, attacks you directly, Infection attack," Adrianne continues, and the virus hits Sarah as her life points fall down to 1200. "And its your move now."

Sarah draws, showing the card as an Alien Shocktrooper. "I summon my Alien Shocktrooper (1900/800), in attack mode!" She says, and a green centaur-like alien appears, wielding a sword. "Now, destroy her virus, Xeno Sword attack!" she commands, and the alien slashes through the virus, and Adrianne's life points fall to 3700. "Okay, its your move now."

Adrianne draws, and glances at the card. "To summon my next monster, I have to remove my Virus Contaminator from the game, but when I do, I can special summon my Virus Beast (1900/0)-(2400/0)," she says, and a dragon-like monster with peeling skin appears with a loud roar. "And I get to remove one monster in your graveyard from the game, so lets see what you have."

A list of monsters in Sarah's graveyard scrolls in front of Adrianne, and she touches one, and a card slips out of Sarah's graveyard.

"Gandrayda, Fallen Shapeshifter Hunter to be exact, I saw your tag team duel, and I would rather not have to deal with her," Adrianne says. "I'll then play, Card of Sanctity," she says, and they both draw until they have six cards. "And I'll place one card face down, and attack your Shocktrooper with my Beast!" She says, and the monster spits acid onto the alien warrior, who shatters and Sarah's life points fall to 700. "Your move."

Sarah draws, and glances at the card. "I activate Graceful Charity," she says, and draws three cards before discarding two. "And I play Monster Reborn to revive a monster I just discarded, Samus Aran, Federation Bounty Hunter!" She says, and the red and gold armored woman appears, raising her arm cannon at the beast. "Now, destroy her beast, Power Beam attack!" Sarah commands, and the huntress nods before blasting the beast, and lowering Adrianne's life points to 3400.

"Go trap card, Rope of Life," Adrianne says, discarding the rest of her hand, and the beast appears again, his attack points rising to 3200. "is that all?"

"One card face down, and that's it," Sarah finishes.

Adrianne draws. "I'll place two cards face down, and its your move," she says, then interrupts Sarah as she draws. "And I'll activate my trap card, another virus card called Deck Destruction Virus of Darkness!" She says, and the beast shatters. "And for its effect, I declare spells!"

Sarah's forgotten "A" Cell Breeding Device and Metroid Hatcher shatters, and Sarah discards three cards from her hand. "Fine, Samus, attack her directly!" Sarah says, and the female hunter fires a shot at Adrianne.

"I activate Shrink," Adrianne counters, and Samus shrinks as her attack falls to 1350, and Adrianne's life points fall to 2050.

"Okay, its your move then," Sarah says.

Adrianne draws, and for the first time all duel, actually smiles. "I just drew my best monster, but to use him I must remove three specific cards from the game, so first I'll remove my Crush Card Virus…" she says, and purple spores rise around her. "Then, my Deck Devastation Virus," she says, and red spores fly into the purple spores. "And my Deck Destruction Virus of Darkness!" She says, and green spores fly into the mix. "And once I do that, I can summon this monster, the all-powerful, _**EBOLA BEAST**__(3000/0)-(3500/0)!"_

A being about 20 Feet tall, and hair all over it's chest and arms, the only item of clothing on it's person being a ripped pair of jeans, green skin, pulsating decaying parts on it's face and the fact it's lower jaw was completely gone, causing it's tongue to loll out appears behind Adrianne. It gave Sarah a blank stare…and screeched.

"Oh crap…" Sarah says, staring at the giant virus monster.

"And now I get his effect, by paying half my life points…" Adrianne says, and her life points fall to 1025. "I can remove all monsters in both of our fields, hand, deck, or graveyard from the game!"

Tendrils spread out, grabbing several cards from Sarah and Adrianne's duel disks, and cramming them into the removed from play slot.

"The only downside is that he can't attack, so its your move," Adrianne finishes.

Sarah draws nervously. _I only have a few cards left, but I can win this, if I'm lucky,_ she thinks, and glances at the card. "I'll place two cards face down, and its your move," she says, and interrupts Adrianne as she draws. "Hold it; I activate my trap card, Ring of Destruction!" She says, and a ring of grenades attaches to the Ebola Beast.

"Whats the point? We'll both lose," Adrianne says.

"No, just you, because I'm chaining it with my face down card, Barrel Behind the Door!" Sarah says as the grenades explode, and an ancient gun appears, sucking in the energy and then fires it at Adrianne, who groans as her life points fall to 0.

"Good game, Sarah, keep it up," Adrianne says, and smiles at the other girl and the two shake hands.

_I almost didn't put that combo in my deck, but if I hadn't, I might not have won the duel,_ Sarah thinks, and walks off.

Once outside, she turns, and gets a glimpse of a dark figure watching her from the roof. _Is that the same person as before?_ She wonders. _If so, who is he, and why does he seem so familiar?_

**00000**

_Virus Contaminator, Virus Beast, and The Ebola Beast where all created by MichaelDJ54, he gets all credit for these cards._

**00000**

_**Metroid**_

_**Dark**_

_**3**_

_**1200/300**_

_**Reptile/Effect**_

_**This monster was created in honor of the classic "Metroid" series by Nintendo. This monster can escape being destroyed as a result of battle once per turn. When this monster is destroyed, increase your life points by 600, and special summon it to your opponent's side of the field.**_

_**Metroid Hatcher**_

_**Continuous Spell Card**_

_**Image of a giant monster creating smaller animals. As long as this card is active, summon one Metroid Phazon Token to the field (900/200/Reptile/4) to the field in attack or defense mode. These tokens cannot be destroyed as a result of battle, and if this card is destroyed, all the tokens are destroyed.**_

_**Fission Metroid**_

_**Dark**_

_**3**_

_**500/700**_

_**Reptile/Effect**_

_**This monster was created in honor of the "Metroid" games by Nintendo. This monster cannot be destroyed as a result of battle. When this monster is targeted by a monster effect, it is automaticaly destroyed.**_

**00000**

_**Next up, its Theo's field test as he faces off against a deck of monsters with no real type connection, but have something in common, they evolve. Can he beat a deck of level monsters? Find out in, "Leveling the Field."**_


	9. Leveling the Field

_Well, here we go, another day, another chapter._

_Disclaimer: If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh and Metroid, well, why would I be writing this fanfiction?_

**00000**

_**Hi, its me Theo again.**_

_**As anyone knows, in the game of duel monsters, there is various different types of monsters, such as dragons, insects, rocks, fairies, fiends, zombies, and warriors. There are duelists who build their decks to focus on a specific type of monster.**_

_**Also, there are duelists who focus on attributes, such as the famous Mako Tsunami, who used a water deck.**_

_**Of course, there are also the tribes of monsters, like my War Heroes for example, or Lauren's Amazon monsters.**_

_**Why am I bringing this up?**_

_**Well, my current opponent's deck doesn't seem to use a specific type or attribute, and the monsters might be considered a tribe.**_

_**But one thing is for sure, I'm getting the feeling that I'm in over my head.**_

**00000**

**0000000000**

**CHAPTER 9:**

**LEVELING THE FIELD**

**0000000000**

**00000**

At about the same time Sarah is dueling, Theo has made his way to the school's baseball field where he was supposed to duel for his field test.

He walks out onto the field, shuffling his deck while he waits for his opponent to arrive.

"Sorry I'm late!" A voice from behind him says, and a boy about his age with short red hair, and wearing an Iron Maiden T-shirt and baggy pants runs onto the field.

"Its okay, I just got here myself," Theo says. "Are you my opponent?"

"Yeah, I'm Connor," Connor says.



"Theo," Theo says, and the two shake hands, and Theo moves back to the pitcher's mound while Connor stands at home plate. "I would say lets duel, but somehow I think Play Ball fits better here."

Connor grins, and activates his duel disk as Theo does the same.

"I'll go first," Connor says, and draws. "I'll place this card face down, and set one monster in defense mode to end my turn."

Theo draws, glancing at the card. "I summon my War Hero Knight: Sir Lancelot (1550/1600)!" He says, and a knight in silver armor appears, drawing his sword. "Now, destroy his face down monster!"

The knight slashes at the face down monster, which is revealed to be a fancy chest as Connor's life points fall to 3450.

"That was my Dark Mimic LV1, which lets me draw one card," Connor says, and draws a card.

"Well guess what, so do I since Lancelot destroyed a monster," Theo says, and draws a card. "And I'll place it face down before ending my turn."

Connor draws. "I summon my Soldier of the Inferno LV4 (1700/1250), in attack mode!" He says, and a soldier in blazing red armor appears, drawing a sword which bursts into flames.

_Okay, first Dark Mimic, and now the Solder of the Inferno, he's gotta be using a Level deck, that's about the only thing that makes sense,_ Theo thinks. _I wish Sarah was here, but I'm dueling alone, so I've got to make the best of it._

"Soldier of the Inferno, attack his knight with Flaming Rapier attack!" Connor commands, and the fire swordsman slashes through the knight, lowering Theo's life points to 3850. "And then, I activate the spell card known as Dark Room of Nightmare to end my turn, which since my monster both destroyed your monster, and dealt damage to your life points, he becomes Soldier of the Inferno LV6 (2500/1550)!"

The flames around the soldier become more intense as his sword becomes longer, and a wicked grin can be seen from underneath his helmet.

_Okay, that's definitely interesting,_ Theo thinks, and draws. "I'll place this card face down, and activate the field spell, War City!"

Buildings burst out of the ground around them, many of them lying in ruins as if they had been hit by heavy weapons fire, and explosions can be heard in the distance.

"And now, I summon the War Hero Spartan King: King Leonidas (1950/1650)!" Theo says, and the Spartan warrior appears, drawing his weapon as he glares at the flaming warrior. "Now, attack his Soldier of The inferno!"

The Spartan charges forward, slashing at the other warrior with his sword. The flaming warrior tries to fight back with his own sword, but shatters as Connor's life points fall to 3000.



"Let me guess, your field card powers up your War Heroes when they attack a monster stronger than them," Connor says.

"Yeah, I'll place this card face down, and its your move," Theo says.

Connor draws. "I activate the spell card, Level Modulation; first you can draw two cards," he says, and Theo draws as he draws two cards. "And I can bring back Soldier of the Inferno LV6!" He says, and the flaming soldier appears, glaring at King Leonidas. "Now, destroy his Spartan King, Flaming Rapier attack!"

The soldier draws his sword, and charges forward, slashing at the Spartan who shatters as Theo's life points fall to 3450.

"And guess what, that damage counts as effect damage instead of battle damage, so you lose another 300 life points thanks to my Dark Room of Nightmare," Connor continues, and dark fire blasts Theo as his life points fall to 3150.

"You activated my trap card, War Signal, so I can special summon my War Hero Patriot: Ben (1350/1600)!" Theo says, and a signal appears over the field, and a man with dark brown hair, and wearing a black coat, and carrying a rifle appears.

"Fine, I move into my end phase, and since my monster both dealt you damage, and it was boosted by my Dark Room of Nightmare, I can sacrifice both cards to summon this, my Soldier of the Inferno LV8 (3300/1850)!" He says, and the spell card shatters as the warrior grows larger.

Now two large horns are sticking out of the soldier's helmet, and his rapier is replaced with a zanbatô, a huge sword that looks like its nearly as big as the soldier himself, and it flares up as the soldier looks at Theo with a devilish grin.

Theo draws, glancing at the card as he does. "I play Polymerization, and I'll fuse Ben on the field with the War Hero Gladiator: Maximus in my hand!" He says, and Ben flies into the vortex along with a tall man in armor carrying a sword and shield. "So I can summon this monster, my War Hero Patriot Gladiator: Ben Maximus (2650/2850)!"

The result is a tall man wearing the armor of a Gladiator, but with his hair tied into a ponytail, and carrying a musket that is tied to a sword.

"Now, destroy his Soldier of the Inferno, Gladiator's War Musket attack!" Theo commands, and the soldier stabs the warrior with the sword part of his musket, and then fires a shot as the flaming soldier shatters. "And thanks to his effect, you can't attack me directly for three of your turns since he destroyed your monster. So I'll just place this card face down, and end my turn."

Connor draws. "I activate my Pot of Greed spell card," he says, and draws two cards. "And I play, Book of Moon, which will flip your monster face down!"

The warrior is replaced by a face down card.



"And, I think while I'm at it, I'll get rid of your field spell with Mystical Space Typhoon!" Connor continues, and the city around them shatters in a wind storm. "And to get rid of your monster, I summon my Mystic Swordsman LV2!"

A small warrior in purple armor appears, drawing a sword.

_Great, I know about that guy's effect, this could be trouble,_ Theo thinks to himself.

"Now Mystic Swordsman, destroy his face down monster!" Connor commands and the small warrior slashes through the face down Ben Maximus. "And I'll place one card face down, as I end my turn, I can sacrifice him to summon this monster, Mystic Swordsman LV4 (1900/1600)!"

The warrior gets taller and his armor more defined as his sword grows a second blade.

"Go ahead," Connor says.

Theo draws, glancing at the card. _This could beat his monster, but his face down card worries me, I'll have to play conservatively for now,_ he thinks. "I summon my War Hero Samurai: Hitokiri (1950/1050), in attack mode!" He says, and the gold armored samurai appears. "I'll end my turn there."

Connor draws, and glances at the card with a grin. "I activate the spell card Level Up!" He says, and his mystic swordsman grows older, his armor turning white as he wields two swords. "So, my Mystic Swordsman LV4 becomes Mystic Swordsman LV6 (2300/1700)!"

_Crap…_ Theo thinks.

"Now Mystic Swordsman, destroy his Samurai, Mystic Sword Slash!" Connor commands, and the swordsman cuts through the samurai, which lowers Theo's life points to 2750. "One card face down, your move."

Theo draws, and gives a sigh of relief. "I simply place this card face down, and set one monster in defense mode to end my turn," he says. _I hope he doesn't draw a card to destroy my face down card,_ he thinks.

Connor draws. "One card face down, and I summon my Dark Lucius LV4 (1000/300), in attack mode!" He says, and a fiendish soldier in silver armor appears. "I'll attack your face down monster with my Mystic Swordsman!" He says, and the warrior charges forward.

"Reveal trap card, AHB, the Assault Helicopter Battalion, which destroys your monster!" Theo counters, and a helicopter swoops in, firing shots at the swordsman, who shatters.

"Fine, Dark Lucius LV4, you destroy it!" Connor says, and the monster slashes through a face down Hero Kid. "And I'll end my turn there."

Theo draws. _I almost didn't put this card in my deck, I'm glad I did now,_ he thinks. "I'll set one card face down, and set this monster in defense mode to end my turn."

Connor draws. "Now, my Dark Lucius levels up to his LV6 form (1700/300)!" He says, and the field grows taller as black wings start to form on his back, and he draws out a sword. "And, I'll destroy your face down monster with him!"

The fiend slashes at the face down monster, who is revealed to be a Magician of Faith.

"And thanks to my fiend, your monster's effect is negated, it's your turn."



Theo nervously draws. "I play Monster Reborn on my Hero Kid (300/600)!" He says, and a small kid in a space uniform appears, then is joined by two more. "However that's all I'll do for now."

Connor draws. "I can now summon my Dark Lucius LV8 (2800/800)!" He says, and a huge fiend with a large wingspan and drawing a huge sword appears. "I summon my Silent Magician LV4 (1000/1000)!" He says, and a young Spellcaster in futuristic robes appears, twirling her staff. "First off, Silent Magician, destroy his Hero Kid!"

One of the small kids shatters with a groan.

"Now Dark Lucius, destroy another one!" Connor commands and the fiend slashes at the monster.

"Sorry, go trap card Kid Guard, which negates the attack against one of my Hero Kids," Theo counters.

"Fine, it's your move then," Connor finishes.

Theo draws, and the Silent Magician's attack rises to 1500. "Okay, I'll place this card face down, and sacrifice my two remaining Hero Kids to summon this monster, Master Chief, Last of the SPARTANS (3000/2600)!" He says, and the green armored super soldier appears, readying his gun. "Now, destroy his Dark Lucius!"

The armored man aims his rifle, and fires several shots at the fiend, who shatters as Connor's life points fall to 2800.

"Your move, Connor," Theo finishes.

Connor draws. "I activate Card of Sanctity!" He says, and draws 3 cards while Theo draws three, and the Silent Magician's attack rises to 3000. "And I think I'll play this spell card, Solar Magic, when I have Silent Magician LV4 on the field, we can both draw one card."

They both draw one card, and Theo gulps as the Silent Magician's attack rises to 3500.

"And since my magician's attack is now at its maximum, I can sacrifice her for my Silent Magician LV8!" Connor continues, and the sorceress grows taller and more beautiful. "And I think I'll summon this monster, my Legendary Defender Shield LV3 (0/1500), in defense mode!"

A small silver shield with the eye of Horus in the middle and adorned with hieroglyphics appears.

"Now, I'll destroy your Master Chief with my Silent Magician Solar Magic Blast!" He continues, and the female magician blasts the SPARTAN with a bright light of energy, and Theo's life points fall to 2250. "And I'll end my turn there, which activates the effect of my Legendary Defender Shield, since he didn't attack, he gains one Spell Counter!" He continues, and a hieroglyphic shines.

Theo draws. _I don't know what that thing does, but I don't like it,_ he thinks. "I'll place one card face down, and summon my War Hero Pirate: Sparrow (1650/1450)!" He says, and a pirate captain with an eye patch, and long scraggly black hair and beard, with a parrot resting on his shoulder appears. "And now, I'll attack your Legendary Shield!" He continues, and the pirate draws a gun, and fires a shot at the shield, which it ricochets off of as Connor's life points fall to 2700. "Okay, what happened?"

"Since my shield has one counter, it can survive one attack," Connor explains.

"Fine, it's your move," Theo finishes.



Connor draws. "When my Legendary Shield has been attacked with one Spell Counter, it can be sacrificed for Legendary Defender Shield LV5 (0/2500)!" He says, and the shield is replaced by a more ornate one that is starting to have jewels cover its edges. "And now, I'll attack your Pirate with my Silent Magician!"

The magician sends a burst of light, which destroys the pirate, and lowers Theo's life points all the way down to 400.

"It's your move," Connor finishes.

Theo draws nervously, and smiles when he sees the card. "I play this card, Command Fusion, I have to remove one monster in my hand, and one monster in my graveyard from the game, and once that is done, I can summon a fusion of those two monsters to the field. So I remove War Hero Pirate: Sparrow from my graveyard, and War Hero U.S Soldier: Jack from my hand…"

The pirate appears again, and is flanked by a soldier in the uniform of an American soldier.

"And I can summon a monster known as War Hero U.S Pirate: Jack Sparrow (2600/2650)!" Theo finishes as the fusion does.

The result is a pirate with a sort of goatee with two braids at the end, and wearing a tattered hat and coat, he grins as he looks at Connor.

"Whats the point, he's too weak to destroy my magician," Connor points out.

"That's true, however his target isn't your magician, I'm going to take down your shield, but first I equip Jack Sparrow with my Big Bang Shot!" Theo says, and the pirate's attack rises to 3000 as he draws out a pistol. "And this gives him a trample effect, now destroy his shield!"

The pirate fires a shot, and the shield shatters and Connor's life points falls to 2200.

"So, that was worthless, on my turn I'll beat you!" Connor says.

"No you won't, because of my monster's other effect, which deals damage equal to the defense points of your monster to your life points!" Theo says, and Jack Sparrow draws a sword, and slashes at Connor with it as his life points fall to 0.

"Not bad, not bad at all," Connor says, and the two shake hands. "I hope we get the chance to duel again someday."

"Me too," Theo says, and walks off the field.

**00000**

_**Soldier of the Inferno LV4**_

_**Fire**_

_**4**_

_**1700/1250**_

_**Warrior/Effect**_

__

_**This warrior is known for serving the lords of Pandemonium. He is merciless in his tactics, and will do anything to get more power. When this monster battles a monster in defense mode that has less defense than this monster's attack, deal the difference as battle damage to your opponent's life points. In the end phase that this card destroys a monster and deals damage, sacrifice this monster to summon "Soldier of the Inferno LV6" from your hand or deck.**_

_**Soldier of the Inferno LV6**_

_**Fire**_

_**6**_

_**2500/1550**_

_**Warrior/Effect**_

_**This warrior is known for serving the lords of Pandemonium. He is merciless in his tactics, and will do anything to get more power. If this monster deals damage, the damage is counted as effect damage. If the damage dealt by this card is enhanced by the spell card "Dark Room of Nightmare," sacrifice this monster and "Dark Room of Nightmare" in the end phase to summon "Soldier of the Inferno LV8" from your hand or deck.**_

_**Soldier of the Inferno LV8**_

_**Fire**_

_**8**_

_**3300/1850**_

_**Warrior/Effect**_

_**This warrior is known for serving the lords of Pandemonium. He is merciless in his tactics, and will do anything to get more power. When this monster destroys another monster, deal damage to your opponent's life points equal to the level of the destroyed monster x300.**_

_**War Hero Knight: Sir Lancelot**_

_**Earth**_

_**4**_

_**1550/1600**_

_**Warrior/Effect**_

_**The control of this monster cannot change. This monster cannot be attacked or attack a monster with "War Hero" in its name by any means. When this card destroys a monster, draw a card.**_

_**War City**_

_**Field Spell**_

__

_**When a monster with "War Hero" in its name battles a monster with higher attack points, it gains 1000 attack during the damage step.**_

_**War Hero Patriot: Ben**_

_**Earth**_

_**4**_

_**1350/1600**_

_**Warrior/Effect**_

_**The control of this monster cannot change. This monster cannot be attacked or attack a monster with "War Hero" in its name by any means.**_ _**Your opponent cannot attack you directly as long as this card is face up on the field.**_

_**War Hero Gladiator: Maximus**_

_**Earth**_

_**4**_

_**1700/1200**_

_**Warrior/Effect**_

_**The control of this monster cannot change. This monster cannot be attacked or attack a monster with "War Hero" in its name by any means. When this monster battles, increase this monster's attack by 1000 until the end of your turn.**_

_**War Hero Patriot Gladiator: Ben Maximus**_

_**Earth**_

_**8**_

_**2650/2850**_

_**Warrior/Effect/Fusion**_

_**War Hero Gladiator: Maximus + War Hero Patriot: Ben**_

_**The control of this monster cannot change. This monster cannot be attacked or attack a monster with "War Hero" in its name by any means. When this monster destroys a monster, your opponent must wait one turn for each 1000 attack points the monster destroyed had to attack directly.**_

_**War Hero Pirate: Sparrow**_

_**Earth**_

_**4**_

__

_**1650/1450**_

_**Warrior/Effect**_

_**The control of this monster cannot change. This monster cannot be attacked or attack a monster with "War Hero" in its name by any means. Once per turn, you can draw one card, or force your opponent to discard one card.**_

_**War Hero U.S Pirate: Jack Sparrow**_

_**Earth**_

_**8**_

_**2600/2650**_

_**Warrior/Effect/Fusion**_

_**War Hero Pirate: Sparrow + War Hero U.S Soldier: Jack**_

_**The control of this monster cannot change. This monster cannot be attacked or attack a monster with "War Hero" in its name by any means. When this card destroys a monster, destroy two spell or trap cards on the field, and deal damage equal to that monster's attack or defense.**_

_**AHB (Assault Helicopter Battalion)**_

_**Trap**_

_**When your opponent attacks destroy the attacking monster.**_

_**(These cards where created by my friend Jon)**_

_**Command Fusion**_

_**Spell Card**_

_**Image of Freed the Matchless General emerging from a portal. Remove one warrior in your hand and one warrior in your graveyard from the game that are listed on a fusion monster, summon that monster to the field, this is counted as a fusion summoning.**_

_**Legendary Defender Shield LV3**_

_**Earth**_

_**3**_

_**0/1500**_

_**Warrior/Effect**_

_**A shield that is said to possess a spirit of an ancient guardian. When this monster doesn't attack for one turn, it gains one spell counter. If your opponent attacks this monster when **_

_**it has a spell counter, you can negate one attack. If you negate an attack with this effect, on your next standby phase, sacrifice this card to summon "Legendary Defender Shield LV5" to the field from your hand or deck.**_

_**Legendary Defender Shield LV5**_

_**Earth**_

_**5**_

_**0/2500**_

_**Warrior/Effect**_

_**A shield that is said to possess a spirit of an ancient guardian. When this monster doesn't attack for two turns, it gains two spell counters. If this monster is attacked when it has two spell counters, the attack is negated. If you negate an attack with this effect, on your next standby phase, sacrifice this card to summon "Legendary Defender Shield LV7" to the field from your hand or deck.**_

**00000**

_**Well, that's another chapter done, sorry it took so long.**_

_**Next chapter, its Lauren's turn again as she faces a deck filled with beings of the higher plane. Can she overcome this holy deck? Find out in, "Ascendance." **_

_**What do I mean? Well, you'll just have to find out.**_


End file.
